20 insane days b4 christmas in the world of YGO
by ang3l of dreams
Summary: *COMPLETED* what might happen if you let me go into the YGO world for 20 days... INSANITY ALERT!!!!
1. 20 days before christmas

Just Another Insane Fict With Hurmor  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: I am so bored but I waz talking te my friend when this idea. What would we do if we were both anime characters? So I came up with this new. ummmm. I dunno wat u wanna call it. a poll? Well, it's basically about what we want if we are cnime characters and what 'other characters' in YGO would want. for Christmas.  
  
LT: I would be her friend.  
  
D/a: yeah I talk te lone tempest and I get 'ideas' for my new ficts, and chpts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Prologue~  
  
20 days before Christmas at d/a's house.  
  
phone convo.  
  
D/a: soooo. what do you want for your Christmas present?  
  
LT: you KNOW what I want.  
  
D/a: yeah, I know, I love Yami as much as you love Seto.  
  
LT: if only there was a way it'll work out.  
  
D/a: what would it feel like if we were anime characters?  
  
LT: I dunno...  
  
D/a: well, nite, I betta go to sleep before my parents scream at me.  
  
LT: yeah later!  
  
*hangs up*  
  
Both goes to sleep.  
  
~D/a's P.O.V.~  
  
*Ghostly white figure appears at the end of her bed.*  
  
D/a: what the-?  
  
Ghost: I am the ghost of the. hmm.. WHAT am I the ghost of?  
  
D/a: who the hell are you?  
  
Ghost: I answer Christmas wishes...  
  
D/a: *interrupts* but isn't SANTA suppose to tat?  
  
Ghost: you think Santa really has time to go around the whole world and deliver presents to everyone?  
  
D/a: no. but that's what parents are for .rite?  
  
Ghost: *gets annoyed by D/a's questions* WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!!!!!  
  
D/a: O_O  
  
Ghost: k, your wish was to be an anime character?  
  
D/a: *nod*  
  
Ghost: are you sure that's a good idea?  
  
D/a: *nods again*  
  
Ghost: okay, as you wish.  
  
*FLASH!!!*  
  
D/a: huh? Where the heck am I?  
  
*A big sigh falls out of nowhere landing in front of d/a*  
  
D/a: AHHH!!! WHAT THE-? Welcome. .... To. .. The. .. Animation. ...... ..... .... World.. Of.... Yu... Gi... Oh.. ... WHAT?!!! Am I really in the YGO world?????!!!!! OMG!!!!!! *Runs around in circles screaming*  
  
Joey: *walking along the beach and sees D/a screaming and running in circles.* k... what weird people we have here.  
  
Tristan: O_O yeah man, who the hell is she?  
  
Yugi: I don't know, lets ask  
  
*All walks up to D/a*  
  
Yugi: *taps D/a's shoulder* umm.. are you okay?  
  
D/a: yeah, yeah, I'm so happy though...O_O!!! You're Yugi!!!!!! OMG!!!!!  
  
Yami: //aibou, I think you should stay away from her.//  
  
Yugi: /she scares me./  
  
*Both agree*  
  
************************************************************  
  
~1 day later~  
  
D/a: so do I get a new change of clothes? I wore these yesterday.  
  
Animation director: no, all anime characters have the same clothes for the WHOLE season.  
  
D/a: you mean no new clothes?????!!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Q #1  
  
Why don't anime characters have a change of clothes each day? Don't their clothes smell? And what should happen when I D/a learn that you have one and ONLY ONE change of clothes for the whole season?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: yeah so tat's basically da 1st chpt.. or wtevr.. R+R and I'll post up the answers te da question in da next chpt.. Oh and read my other fics!!!!!! And ficts from aznfiregoddess and nastiestangel and lone tempest... 


	2. 19 days before christmas

Just Another Insane Fict With Hurmor  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: OMG!!!!! Ppl actually lik my fict!!!! I posted this up lik soooooo late at nite then, thought 'bout it da whole day at skool, I WAZ gonna remove it.. But ppl ACTUALLY LIK IT!!!! Oh thanx!!!! De rein!!!!! Xie xie!!!! Dõmo arigatõ gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *whispers* she has issues..  
  
D/a: yup! Cuz I'm crazi.  
  
Seto: see?  
  
D/a: 4 Yami!!!!  
  
Seto: tat's not good.  
  
Yami: y? Jealous?? Cuz she doesn't lik u??  
  
Seto: no and u'll see..  
  
D/a: YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami: O_O *gets choked by d/a*  
  
Y. Malik: LOL!!!! I was going to use this.. *holds up a chainsaw*  
  
Bakura: u got one too??  
  
Y. Malik: yep, but guess we won't need it.  
  
Bakura: yeah d/a does a pretty good job.  
  
D/a: oh and my thanx to:  
  
Lynn-chan ~ I lik te thank my 1st reviewer. and I juz LUV shopping sprees. I juz haf te find a victim to mooch $$ off of..  
  
() ~ whoevr u r. THANX!! Tat's a gd point  
  
Caterfree10 ~ YM and Bakura wants te thank u for da chainsaws. but I juz luv Yami. don't worrwee, I'll figure sum other way te torture him..  
  
Jesse the Dark Magician Girl ~ I WILL rite more  
  
Kyro ~ I won't stop, but I need te stockup on sugar.  
  
D/a: ne wayz..... last time.  
  
Animation director: no, all anime characters have the same clothes for the WHOLE season.  
  
D/a: you mean no new clothes?????!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 1~  
  
19 days before Christmas.  
  
D/a: *storms off looking VERY pissed*  
  
Yugi: //look Yami! There's tat girl again!!!//  
  
Yami: /who? The insane one?/  
  
Yugi: //uh huh, maybe we should talk to her..//  
  
Yami: /you be careful aibou. she looks dangerous./  
  
Yugi: *walks up to the still VERY pissed d/a* errr.. hi again. ^_^  
  
D/a: oh you.  
  
Yugi: is something wrong?  
  
D/a: tell me something, don't you find it um. weird, disgusting, gross, smelly to wear the same clothes every episode???  
  
Yugi: actually, we have a whole wardrobe of the same clothes.  
  
D/a: wow!! That must be boring.  
  
Yugi: what do you mean?  
  
D/a: I mean that you have a bunch of the same clothes, you don't have different ones to wear.  
  
Yugi: come to think of it, you're right.  
  
D/a: want to go shopping?  
  
Yugi: sure! Just me and you or do you want Joey and the others to come too? I'm sure that they'll love to buy new clothes.  
  
D/a: tell them to come!! The more, the merrier!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
At the mall.  
  
Guy in Santa costume: HO! HO! HO! Give to the poor!  
  
D/a: *walks up to the pot and sticks her hand in*  
  
GISC: HEY!! What do you think your doing?!!!  
  
D/a: you just said give to the poor, and I'm poor, so you should give to me  
  
GISC: I don't think so.  
  
D/a: FINE!!!  
  
Joey: where should we go first?  
  
Tea: how about the 'smart set'?  
  
D/a: tat is the GAIEST store in the whole mall!!!!  
  
Tea: *mumbles* well, I like it...  
  
D/a: how about that *points to jean machine*  
  
Tristan: hmmmmm *studies a picture of the different lowness of the jeans. one had censor.*  
  
D/a: your soo horny!!!  
  
Tristan: nani?!!!!!  
  
Joey, d/a, Yugi: LOL!!!!  
  
Clerk: your total comes to $ 5 155  
  
Everyone except d/a: O_O @_@  
  
D/a: *takes out credit card* here  
  
After.  
  
Yugi: where did you get all that money?  
  
D/a: somewhere.  
  
Tea: I hope you didn't steal it.  
  
D/a: of course I didn't!! *Halo appears above her head*  
  
Tea: *narrows her eyes*  
  
Joey: anyone hungry????  
  
Tristan: yeah!!! Let's eat!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Bakura: so what should we get?? The pitchfork we got last time didn't work.  
  
YM: well. how about a.  
  
Salesperson: *jumps out of nowhere in front of Bakura and YM* I know exactly what you want!!! *takes out two chainsaws*  
  
Bakura: how. what?!!! *light bulb appears* I'll take them both!  
  
YM: what?!!  
  
Bakura: it's going to be useful.  
  
YM: how???  
  
Bakura: we can use them to saw Yami in half  
  
YM: good idea!!!  
  
*Bakura and YM leaves*  
  
Salesperson: HA!! I thought I'd never sell those two, broken chainsaws. HA!  
  
************************************************************  
  
At Seto's mansion.  
  
Seto: stupid computer!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: big brother, can we go to the mall so I can pick out Christmas presents?  
  
Seto: I guess.  
  
At the mall.  
  
Mokuba: wait here big brother.  
  
Seto: *stands there waiting*  
  
Mokuba: I'm back!  
  
Seto: what did you get?  
  
Mokuba: you'll just have to wait!!! ^_^  
  
************************************************************  
  
A to Q #1:  
  
Why don't anime characters have a change of clothes each day? Don't their clothes smell? And what should happen when I D/a learn that you have one and ONLY ONE change of clothes for the whole season?  
  
() ~ They have a bunch of the same clothes.  
  
D/a: maybe they don't lik changing... LOL!!! But like () said, they just probably haf a bunch of the same clothes.  
  
Q #2:  
  
If they all the YGO characters had all the money in the world, what might they get? What would they use it for?  
  
************************************************************  
  
d/a: well, tat's chpt 2!!!! I hope I get as much reviews as I did 4 chpt 1!!! Thanx again for those who reviewed for chpt 1 and I'll there's still 19 days b4 christmas. if I get reviews, I'll upload everyday. R+R and read my other fics!!!!!! And ficts from aznfiregoddess and nastiestangel and lone tempest... THANX!!! ^_^  
  
^_~ JA!! 


	3. 18 dayes before christmas

Just Another Insane Fict With Hurmor  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: yay!!!! I can't believe that I'm ritin this fict!!! I felt so stupid and insane after da 1st chpt. but it's fun!!!!  
  
Dclick ~ thanx for da idea!!! I think tat's exactly wat Joey would do.  
  
Caterfree10 ~ don't worri, I juz LUV Yami, I won't let nething hppn te him. I luv malik and Bakura 2, but not as much as I lov Yami.  
  
phi cong ~ thanx!!!!  
  
Joey: of course!!!! Y would ne1 do ne thing else?  
  
D/a: becuz they haf greater intelligence and aren't a pig  
  
Seto: LOL!!!! Da little Chihuahua ain't little no more!!!! It's FAT!!! LOL!!!!!1  
  
Joey: grrrrrrrrrr.. Don't... call... me. a... chi..hua..hua...!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: y not?  
  
D/a: geez! Ppl! Just let me start da fict k? or I'll nevr get it done and posted up 4 tommorow!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~chpt 3~  
  
18 days before Christmas  
  
d/a: I just LOVE shopping don't you?!!!1  
  
Joey: I like the food *stuffs his face with fries and nachos*  
  
Tristan: mmmmm.mmm.hhmmm. *mumbles with food in his mouth*  
  
Tea: you guys are such pigs! Disgusting!  
  
D/a: what?! Just because you're afraid that you'll get fat and Yami won't like you? And you'll be taken out of the cast? *Smirk*  
  
Tea: grrrrr.. You.. Take. That. back. *grits her teeth*  
  
Yami: *blushes*  
  
Yugi: stop it!! Both of you!!  
  
D/a: fine I will, but just because Yugi said so and I'm in a happy mood. So you better not ruin it!  
  
Tea: grrr...  
  
Joey: *points with fries sticking out of his mouth* mook!!! Mere's Mamik amd Bamkma!!  
  
Tea: I didn't get what he said.  
  
D/a: me neither, but look! There's malik and Bakura!!! yamis  
  
*Everybody looks*  
  
************************************************************  
  
YM: so I think we should but these in the car before we shop for things for our aibous.  
  
Bakura: I agree  
  
*Walks into food court and sees the gang*  
  
YM: shit! Hide the chainsaws!!!!!  
  
*Both scrambles to hide the chainsaws*  
  
Yami: *walks over* what did you buy?  
  
Bakura: err. nothing. um. got to go. BI!  
  
*YM and Bakura run out to the parking lot*  
  
D/a: okay.. That was awkward.  
  
Tea: for once I agree with you. I think that they're up to something.  
  
Yami: well, you know them, they're probably talking and planning new plans to get all the millennium items to take over the world  
  
Yugi: I just hope that they don't hurt anyone  
  
Joey: the only person that they try to hurt is Yami, because he's the only one who can actually hurt them!  
  
Yami: point taken  
  
Yugi: then you better be careful  
  
Yami: don't worry, they'll never get me.I hope.  
  
D/a: well, lets go back to my hotel and go out and party!!!  
  
Joey: great idea!!!  
  
Tristan: yeah! Joey here is going to check out the ladies tonight!  
  
Joey: TRISTAN!!! *Punches him on the arm*  
  
Tristan: OW!! What did you do that for?!  
  
*Starts to fight*  
  
D/a: well, I'm going to go and get ready, meet at my place at 9 okay?  
  
Everyone except Joey and Tristan who are still fighting: *nods*  
  
*D/a walks out the door*  
  
Yami: aibou, I need to get something, I'll meet you at home  
  
Yugi: okay! See you then  
  
Tea: I need to get something too see you!  
  
Joey and Tristan: we're going to get ready for tonight! I'll see you at d/a's hotel!  
  
Yugi: bi! // Now, what should I get for Yami?// *Walks towards the new game shop*  
  
************************************************************  
  
At Malik's house.  
  
YM: that was close!  
  
Bakura: I know!! *Takes chainsaws out* lets visit Yami tonight!  
  
YM: sure! But first, I'm going clubbing tonight. You coming?  
  
Bakura: you betcha!  
  
************************************************************  
  
That night.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
D/a: coming!!!! *Opens door* hi!! Come in!!  
  
Joey: wow! Nice suite!  
  
D/a: thanks! Wait and we'll go as soon as I get my bag.  
  
************************************************************  
  
At the club.  
  
*Music banging*  
  
Joey: *whistles* look at that girl!!!  
  
Tristan: you said it!  
  
D/a: *watches as Joey and Tristan flirt with a girl* they're not serious are they?  
  
Yugi: they're always like that  
  
Tea: where's Yami?  
  
Yugi: there *point to the bar*  
  
Tea: oh! *Walks up to him and starts talking*  
  
D/a: well, there's nothing for you to do but dance. COMON'!!!!! *Drags Yugi to the dance floor*  
  
Later.  
  
Yugi: *walks back to the table*  
  
Yami: is something wrong aibou?  
  
Yugi: *points at d/a* you. try. dancing... with. her. she . Never. Seems. to run. out. of. energy.  
  
Yami: *laughs* maybe you just need more  
  
Tea: oh Yami!!  
  
Yami: oh god! Get her away!!  
  
D/a: dance with me!!! *Pulls on Yugi*  
  
Yugi: I'm tired! Tell Yami to!  
  
D/a: come!!! *Drags Yami away just as tea made her way to the table*  
  
Tea: hey!! Where's Yami?  
  
Yugi: *points at d/a and Yami dancing*  
  
Tea: grrrrrr...  
  
************************************************************  
  
YM: hey! This club is packed!!! Oooooo look at her!!!  
  
Bakura: you won't get her  
  
YM: and why is that?  
  
Bakura: because you'll have to beat me to her! *Runs towards the girl*  
  
YM: oh no you don't! *Runs after her*  
  
************************************************************  
  
5 hours later.  
  
DJ: okay, people, this is going to be our last song, so grab a partner cause I save the slow and best for last!!!  
  
D/a: well, let see now.  
  
Tea: Yami!! Over here!!!  
  
Yami: *pretends not to see her* you want to dance?  
  
D/a: um... *looks at tea and smirks* sure! Why not!!  
  
Tea: tat BITCH!!!!!!  
  
d/a: for ne1 who's interested, Joey, Tristan, YM and Bakura are all dancing with girls and Yugi is dancing with tea  
  
************************************************************  
  
After clubbing.  
  
D/a: well, that was fun!!! Let's do that tomorrow!!!  
  
*Everyone says goodnight and goes home*  
  
************************************************************  
  
YM: I think they would be asleep by now. let's go NOW!!!  
  
Bakura: let's go! *Grabs their chainsaws and heads to Yugi's place*  
  
In Yugi's room.  
  
YM: *climbs through the window* shhhhh... Hurry up!!  
  
Bakura: I am!!  
  
*Both hold chainsaws about to strike.*  
  
*BONG!*  
  
YM: what the-?  
  
*The blade of the chainsaw bounces off the sleeping yami*  
  
Bakura: what the hell is happening? *Touches the blade* hey YM! It's made of rubber!!!! That sales guy tricked us!!!  
  
YM: grrrrrr..  
  
Yami: *wakes up from the noise* what the-? YM? Bakura? What are you doing here?  
  
************************************************************  
  
A #2:  
  
If they all the YGO characters had all the money in the world, what might they get? What would they use it for?  
  
DClick ~ Joey would buy all the food in the world.  
  
Caterfree10 ~ Both Yugi and Yami would buy all of the Duel monster cards they could get their hands on, Both Yami Bakura and Yami Malik would buy poison to kill Yami Yugi. Malik and Bakura would buy billions of sledgehammers to discipline their Yamis (billions because their yamis will probably end up trying to destroy them all). Joey would also buy as many Duel Monsters cards as he could get his hands on, and Tristan would get torture devices to torture poor Joey with.  
  
D/a: I think that tea should get new clothes, I don't like tea, as you came probably tell from da fict, Seto.. tat's da hard one. he HAS billions of dollars.. But he should get a girl for Christmas. he needs someone te love him other than his brother. I'll put tat sumwhere. before Christmas.  
  
Q #3 a):  
  
You likes chibis?  
  
What would be something that the YGO gang should try this winter. a sport, hobby.etc ?  
  
What should YM and Bakura buy to torture Yami?  
  
What should malik and Ryou plan to torture their Yamis?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: well, tat's it ppl!! R+R and more ideas!!! Next chpt would be new tortures and sumthing very OOC out of character is going to hppn. Keep reviewing!!! 


	4. 17 days before Christmas

Just Another Insane Fict With Hurmor  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: you don't know how much I luv u!!!!!! Dõmo arigatõ gozaimasu to EVRY1 who reviewed. At first, I didn't know if ne1 would read it.  
  
Seto: oh there she goes again. *sigh*  
  
D/a: and so, now I'm soooooo happy!!!!  
  
Dclick ~ sure you can, it's just tat I upload evry day, but I normally wait till I get 5 reviews till I upload da next chpt. Oh, and I LUV Yami!!! Did I mention tat in the 1st 3 chpts yet?!!! I tried snowing once...  
  
Seto: AND SHE LIKE, FELL ON HER ASS LIKE ...  
  
D/a: *clamps her hand on his mouth*  
  
Seto: oh, and maybe she did say it in da 1st chpt, maybe she didn't, but I'm sure ALL ur friends know.  
  
D/a: true!!! Now let me continue answering reviews!!!  
  
Nano*Mecka ~ o newbee!!! Thanx!! Hope u liked da chpts I've rote so far, and I'll wreck my brain to make it funnier, but I'll struggle very soon cuz there's still 16 days/ chpts left after this chpt and I'm gonna run up soon.  
  
Caterfree10 ~ ur da best!!!! Ur one of my first readers!!!!!!!!! I'm sure tat it would be REALLY funni if they all went skiing.. *evil smirk*  
  
Seto: uh. Oh.. Tat's no good..  
  
D/a: y would you say tat? *Innocent smile*  
  
Bakura: because it usually means that ur up to sumthing.  
  
D/a: ne way. I luv chibis 2.]  
  
Bakura: she's a real-life, one.  
  
D/a: *nods*  
  
Seto: she acts so childish all da time, whenevr sumthing doesn't go her way, or her friends tease her, she pouts lik a baby and .  
  
D/a: I THINK TAT'S ENOUGH SETO!!!! DÕMO ARIGATÕ GOZAIMASU for saying that but I'm SURE they're not interested! Well, here's my snow-day chpt!!!! I just LUV snow and Christmas, and new years, and Christmas holiday, and.. *goes on and on*  
  
Bakura: I'm going te start da fict. OH!!! And d/a was sooooooooo insane on the 1st chpt., tat she TOTALLY FORGOT te do da disclaimers, but for EVRY SINGLE CHPT INT THIS FICT, d/a doesn't own ne of da YGO characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
17 days before Christmas.  
  
YM: tat blasted salesclerk tricked us!!!! RUBBER BLADES!!!! *Steam coming out from his head*  
  
Yami: oh, and what were you planning to do?  
  
Bakura: kill you *plainly*  
  
YM: BAKURA! Heh, Yami, err. we. err. wanted to visit you. because. we. err. haven't seen you in a long time!  
  
Bakura: *nods* yeah.. TOO long!!!  
  
Yami: crocks an eye really? And I thought that I saw you at the mall today.  
  
YM: oh yeah!! //SHIT!// err. we miss you so much,  
  
Yami: you wanted to visit me at *checks the clock* 2:30am? Then I must be really lucky to have friends like you.  
  
YM: yup! ^_^  
  
Bakura: well, we better be going now! Bi!  
  
*Both disappear*  
  
Yami: *stares*  
  
Yugi: *yawn* something wrong Yami?  
  
Yami: no.nothing aibou, go back to sleep.  
  
Yugi: k, but who was that?  
  
Yami: Marik d/a: that's the shorter form of saying Yami malik right? Malik is the hikari, and maRik is the Yami. oh well, you know what I mean and Bakura  
  
Yugi: what did they want?  
  
Yami: *thinks then smirks* to tell you it's late and you should be sleeping  
  
Yugi: -_-U alright...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Outside.  
  
YM: just you wait until I get my hands oh that phoney clerk.  
  
Bakura: I'll rip him into pieces then scatter them throughout the land.  
  
YM: Bakura, have you been worshipping Seth again? d/a: Seth is osiris's evil brother who wanted to take over his kingdom and killed him. Isis found him, then Seth found out, and torn him into pieces scattering them all over the land of Egypt.  
  
Bakura: err. maybe.  
  
YM: well. .... ..... ... Good job.  
  
Bakura: we failed this time, but there's still 17 days 'till Christmas right?  
  
YM: I guess, but we'll have to get something really good  
  
Bakura: we'll go to the mall tomorrow. We'll go into every store. Until we find the right torture toy(s).  
  
YM: yup! And if there's none here, we'll go to another mall, another city, and another country!!!!  
  
Bakura: how come I have a feeling that I'm going to be short on cash?..  
  
YM: because if we do go to another country, you'll be paying.  
  
Bakura: oh right. -_-  
  
************************************************************  
  
The next day at Yugi's house..  
  
Joey: hey! It's snowing up north!!!! Let's go skiing!!!!  
  
Tristan: yeah! I wanna go snowboarding!!!  
  
Tea: know any good resorts?  
  
D/a: I've heard of one call Mount Doom resort. it'll take two hours to get there.. But I heard that it was really good..  
  
Yugi: Mount Doom.?  
  
D/a: uh huh cool name huh?  
  
Yugi: actually, it sounds freaky.  
  
Yami: you don't have to go if you don't' want to. I'll stay home with you.  
  
Yugi: but I want to try, I've never been skiing before.  
  
D/a: soo want to call up Ryou and Malik?  
  
Joey: sure!! Though I don't know if Malik would come..  
  
D/a: we'll see. I've got a plan. *goes and dials*  
  
YM: moshi moshi?  
  
D/a: hey!!!  
  
YM: who are you?  
  
D/a: who are you?  
  
YM: if this is a joke, I'll kill.  
  
D/a: ooo.. A killer..  
  
YM: who are you?!  
  
D/a: your new friend  
  
YM: what?!!!  
  
D/a: I'm your, bakura's, Ryou's, Malik's, Yugi's, Yami's, Joey's..  
  
YM: okay! I get your point!! Now what do you want?! Malik and Ryou's not here.  
  
D/a: I know cause they're over here.  
  
YM: then what do you want?  
  
D/a: //you. Bakura.Yami.Malik.// we're planning to go skiing and snowboarding at Mount Doom. you want to come?  
  
YM: Malik's going?  
  
D/a: uh huh  
  
YM: Ryou?  
  
D/a: yup! so is Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan... and Yami  
  
YM: Yami's going?  
  
D/a: HAI! I've like said that 2 seconds ago!!! Geez are you even listening??!!  
  
YM: *pause* okay, me and Bakura are going too.  
  
D/a: see you there then. *Walks back to the YGO gang* ^_^  
  
Ryou: maybe me and Malik should tell them to come.  
  
D/a: oh, they said they're coming! ^_^  
  
Malik: how the heck did you convince them to come so quick?  
  
D/a: my little secret, hottie. ^_~  
  
Malik: *blush*  
  
D/a: well, what are we waiting for?!!! Let's go!!!!!  
  
*All piles into the car*  
  
************************************************************  
  
At Mount Doom.  
  
D/a: well, we got everything we need! So let's hit the slopes!!!  
  
Yami: hit the slopes?  
  
D/a: -_- it's an expression, E-X-P-R-E-S-S-I-O-N sexy  
  
Yami: *blush really hard* oh!  
  
Joey: common!!! We don't' have all day you know.  
  
Tea: actually. we got the all day.  
  
*Everyone runs to the lift, leaving Tea behind*  
  
Tea: hey!!! Wait for me!!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
During the lesson.. the Yamis and d/a are in a group, the hikaris, Joey, Tristan and Tea are in the other.  
  
Yamis' group..  
  
Instructor: well, first, put your feet in the shape of a pizza point downwards  
  
YM: easy! *Points skis the wrong way and starts going down the BLACK DIAMOND d/a: for those who don't know, the black diamonds are what some of the resorts call one of the hardest and steepest slopes AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D/a: *LOL!!!* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Instructor: *sped down to save YM*  
  
Yami: wow! This stuff is pretty dangerous. *looks at YM limping.*  
  
D/a: if you do everything right, it won't be that hard and is actually easy to learn  
  
Yami: tell that to Bakura. *nods towards a struggling Bakura*  
  
Bakura: help!!! *Falls on his ass again*  
  
D/a: *helps him* the EASIEST, FASTEST, and BEST way to learn skiing is. *pushes him down the slope* To Try And Practise It!!!  
  
Bakura: *starts sliding down the slope* DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAMMMMNN YYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIII'LLLLLLLLLL GGGGGEEEEEETTT YYYYYOOUUUUUU FFFFFOOOORRRRR THHHHHIIIISSSS!!!!! BBBBOOOOOTTTTHHHH YYYOOOOU AAAANNNNDDDD YYYAAAMMMIII!!!!  
  
YM: huh? *Watches as a blur of green fluff d/a: bakura's coat/ jacket is green speed past him and the instructor.  
  
Bakura: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! //RA!! SAVE ME!!!//  
  
Ra: and why should I?  
  
Bakura: O_O // you answered?//  
  
Ra: why should I save you?  
  
Bakura: //because, then there's no evil villain to take over the world and torture Yami//  
  
Ra: .  
  
Bakura: *thinks quickly* //and I need to take care of my aibou//  
  
Ra: fine! I'll stop your fall..  
  
*A sudden glow appeared a few feet in front of Bakura.*  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHH!! NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
*WHAM!!!*  
  
*Bakura runs into a tree. down THERE.*  
  
Bakura: *seeing stars* what a nice kitty you are.  
  
D/a: *looks at Bakura* well. at least he's able to see right?  
  
YM: you killed him!!!!  
  
D/a: not really. he's just. um. knocked out. he'll be okay.  
  
YM: he better be, or you won't live either.  
  
Yami: don't make empty threats, YM  
  
YM: I don't make empty threats!!! How dare you insult me!!!!  
  
Yami: what about the threat that you'll take over the world and kill me? I'm still living  
  
D/a: *LOL!* HAHA!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
The other group.  
  
Yugi: so you push towards the front?  
  
Instructor: yup, now you're getting the hang of it you guys are great!!! You don't' need lessons!!!! You can just go on the slopes  
  
Joey: gee thanx!!! ^_^  
  
Instructor: err. except you. you still need more practise before I let you on the slopes. I don't want you to get hurt. *mumbles* or hurt others.  
  
Tristan: oh well, see you then Joey! *Waves and heads towards the lift*  
  
Joey: so you stand like.. *tips and rolls down the hill*  
  
Instructor: Joey!!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
yamis' group.  
  
D/a: he's waking up!! *Pokes Bakura with a stick*  
  
Bakura: OW!!! Stop it!!!!  
  
Yami: hey look!  
  
*Everyone turns to look at a gigantic snowball rolling down the slopes and an instructor chasing it*  
  
D/a: I wonder what that's about. oh well.  
  
Instructor: I think Bakura is okay and we should continue out lesson.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A #3:  
  
You likes chibis?  
  
What would be something that the YGO gang should try this winter. a sport, hobby.etc ?  
  
What should YM and Bakura buy to torture Yami?  
  
What should malik and Ryou plan to torture their Yamis?  
  
DClick ~ 3a) Yep.  
  
3b) Snowboarding! ^_^ 3c) NOTHING! 3d)Something bad, because their yamis tried to kill Yami!  
  
Nano*Mecka ~ 1: I like chibis very much! 2: Make'em buy man-eating Scarab beetles to pour on Yami! 3: Chains, whips, and a torture table!(Kinky is good!)  
  
Caterfree10 ~ a) YES!!!!! I LOVE CHIBIS!!!!! b) I think the Yu-Gi-OH gang should try skiing! I bet the Yamis falling on their faces in snow will be HILARIOUS!! Heeheehee. c) They COULD buy those 'Rock 'em Sock 'em Boppers' that are advertised on TV erevy once in a while. Or they could get videos of Funny Bunny to drive him crazy! d) ) They could get lotsa indestructable hammers to whack 'em with everytime they behave!  
  
Q #4:  
  
Who's your fav character(s)?  
  
What kinda person do you think I am?  
  
Who should be torture next?  
  
Should I continue and add a lot of funni parts?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D/a: ooo.. I like da sound of those..  
  
Bakura, Ryou, Malik, YM, Yami, Yugi: O_O that's not good..  
  
D/a: you guys don't think ne thing I do is good!!! *pouts* *sniff*  
  
Seto: but they aren't.  
  
D/a: then how come I got reviews?  
  
Seto: it's call pity.  
  
D/a: juz wait till next chpt when I torture u.  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
D/a: oh and Nano*Mecka and caterfree, your others ideas, I'll use l8r.. I've planned te haf a little fun with torturing Seto. oh and don't' worry I LUV Yami da most, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura, so nothing TOO bad is going to hppn te them... R+R!!!! ^_^ oh wat a LONG chpt I've got.. 


	5. 16 days before christmas

Just Another Insane Fict With Hurmor  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: Thanx for the reviews!!!! *Checks calendar* 16 days before Christmas!!!!! I'm sooooooooo excited!!!!^_^  
  
Yami: she's hyper.  
  
D/a: ^_^ LA-LA-LA-LA  
  
Caterfree10 ~ I had fun lots of it riting the last chappie 2!!! I'll torture Bakura and YM.. ^_^  
  
YM: I'll kill whoevr Caterfree10 is.  
  
D/a: DON'T scare my reviewers away!!!!!!!  
  
YM: hai...  
  
D/a: now let see... oh yes, I'm finish my ski trip chpt and now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 5~  
  
16 days before Christmas.  
  
Bakura + Joey: AAAHHHHHHHHCCCCHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!! *Sniff* *sniff*  
  
Ryou: *pats Bakura on the back* here. Drink some hot chocolate  
  
Bakura: tat . *starts to sneeze again* AHHHHCHHOOO!!! Is the last time I'm going to go out there.  
  
Joey: *sneeze*  
  
D/a: well, at least you cleared the slopes for us.  
  
Yugi: I think we all had enough yesterday  
  
Yami: agreed, I've never had so much fun in my life before.  
  
D/a: well, there's still 16 days before Christmas and I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here.but as an early Christmas present, I'll give you some of y insanity! ^_^  
  
Joey: no thanks!! I've had enough!  
  
D/a: *shrug* what should we do today?  
  
Bakura: sleep, rest  
  
Joey: something not cold  
  
*Everyone agrees*  
  
d/a: *thinks hard* oh! *Light bulb* I've the perfect place!!  
  
Joey: where? AHHCHHHHOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!  
  
D/a: it's for me to know and you to find out! But bring your beach equip.!!  
  
Tristan: It's winter! Where the hell would we find a hot beach?  
  
D/a: just pack and you'll see!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
~Yami + Yugi~  
  
Yami: I don't like her tone when she was 'I've got the perfect place' that tone always gets me all suspicious that she's up to something.  
  
Yugi: good! Then no is the time you actually think outside the duelling arena!  
  
Yami: *gives Yugi 'the look' then smiles* you're acting like her  
  
Yugi: is that good or bad? *Smiles innocently*  
  
Yami: *thinks* you know, I can't decide. but what am I going to wear? I don't' have any swim equip. whatever she meant  
  
Yugi: you know the trunks you got this summer? Pack them in the bag.  
  
Yami: you mean the black ones? D/a: *pictures Yami in black trunks + boxers* . *drools*   
  
Yugi: uh huh and I think we're ready!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
~Ryou + Bakura~  
  
Ryou: are you coming Bakura? We're leaving in 15 mins.  
  
Bakura: AHHHHCHHHOOUU!!! *Sniff* *sniff* do you think I should? I don't have trunks.  
  
Ryou: it'll be fun, I don't know where we're going, but all I know is d/a always plan something fun.  
  
Bakura: always? What about yesterday? She nearly killed me when she pushed me down that mountain!!!!  
  
Ryou: she was just trying to help. besides it's a small hill, not a mountain. Here! *Throws a pair of trunks at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *catches it* huh? What do I do with there?  
  
Ryou: pack them for me, you're going  
  
Bakura: fine.  
  
************************************************************  
  
~Malik + YM~  
  
Malik: come!!  
  
YM: no!! I'm not going!!  
  
Malik: but you'll be alone in the house.  
  
YM: better alone then dead! Last time she planned a 'fun' trip, I fell on my face five times, rolled down the slope once and made a joke of myself!!! I'm NOT GOING!!!!  
  
Malik: awwwwww.... *Pouts*  
  
YM: stop it!!! I know that face!! You're going to make me go!!!  
  
Malik: but it's going to be fun!!  
  
YM: do you even know where we're going?  
  
Malik: nope! But it's going to be good!!! Now can you get those for me? *Points at two pairs of trucks in the drawer*  
  
YM: these? But.  
  
Malik: just get them.  
  
************************************************************  
  
D/a: let's go!!!  
  
Joey: how are we going to get there?  
  
D/a: get in the car  
  
Tristan: your driving? O_O  
  
D/a: just get in the car!!!  
  
After a few minutes..  
  
Joey: AAAHHH!!!! Someone save me!!!!  
  
Tristan: do you even have licences?  
  
D/a: nope! ^_^!!!!  
  
Every one except d/a: O_O  
  
************************************************************  
  
Car stops in front of a bug building.  
  
D/a: we're here!!!! ^_^  
  
Joey: I actually mad it alive?  
  
Yami: thank Ra for saving our lives!!!!  
  
Ra: did you like the ride?  
  
Yami: O_O NO!! I thank you for sparing our lives, but you wouldn't of need to save us if you didn't let her drive the car. or even better yet, send her back!!!!  
  
Ra: now what have I told you about being nice?  
  
Yami: be nice to those who deserves it?  
  
Ra: -_- no  
  
Yami: love those who loves you, but love those more if they don't?  
  
Ra: no.  
  
Yami: what then?  
  
Ra: be nice to those who are insane  
  
Yami: oh -_-  
  
Ra: oh and remember no two seconds are the same and if you mss the change, you won't get another one just like it and there's something else.  
  
Yami: what is it?  
  
Ra: you'll see. Just remember to say and do things where you have the chance to, or you'll live to regret it.  
  
D/a: Yami? You okay?  
  
Yami: huh? Oh yeah  
  
D/a: k, then let's go!  
  
*Everyone walks in the building*  
  
Joey: wow! Look at this place!!!  
  
Tea: angered  
  
*Beach scene, hot tubs, real sand, pool, tanning lights, artificial beach.*  
  
d/a: what are we waiting for then?  
  
*Everyone goes in the change room to get changed*  
  
D/a: he! Where're YM and Bakura?  
  
Ryou: over.  
  
Malik: here.  
  
*Ryou + Malik tugging at something behind the bushes everyone goes over*  
  
D/a: HAHAHAHAH!!! Sees malik and Bakura  
  
YM: not funny!! *Is wearing HOT PINK trunks*  
  
Bakura: shut up!!! I'm not coming out from here!!! *Is wearing trunks that says 'like me' in the front and 'kiss this' at the back*  
  
Everyone except YM and Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
2 hours later. on the artificial beach.  
  
Joey: this place is the best!!! And the girls here are HOT! *Drools as a bunch of girls in bikinis pass him and Tristan*  
  
Tristan: *whistles* hey! What's your number babe?  
  
Girls: *giggles*  
  
Joey: *walks up to them* hey!  
  
Girl: hi!  
  
Joey: Joey's the name and yours would be.? Sexillious?  
  
Girl: *giggles* *blushes* Sammie  
  
Joey: well, Sammie, has anyone ever told you that you're sexy?  
  
Girl: you just did  
  
Joey: want to go on a date with me?  
  
Girl: *checks him out* well, your not bad. but that's my boyfriend over there *nods towards a muscular guy leaning oh a palm tree artificial  
  
Joey: *looks* //who the hell wears Speedos?// well, I'm still free if you guys break up  
  
Girl: *smiles* yeah sure! *Mumbles* jerk!  
  
************************************************************  
  
In the hot tub.  
  
Tea: isn't it so relaxing in here?  
  
Yami: uh huh *in deep thought*  
  
Tea: *inches closer to Yami* Joey and Tristan are such pigs huh?  
  
Yami: uh huh  
  
Tea: //grr..// I wonder what the others are doing.  
  
Yami: Joey and Tristan are drooling over girls, Bakura + YM are still hiding behind the bushes, Ryou, malik, Yugi are playing ball. d/a. *looks* where IS she?  
  
Tea: don't know //probably gone.// oh well  
  
P.A.: there will be a daily swimming competition in 10 min. anyone that wants to participate, please register at the front desk, by the palm trees in the next fives mins  
  
Tea: //ooo. a swimming competitions but sitting here with Yami is once-in-a- life-time chance.//  
  
Yami: I'm going to watch the competition you coming?  
  
Tea: //damn! I was hoping to stay longer...// okay, if you want.  
  
************************************************************  
  
By the pool side.  
  
Judge: are you sure you want to compete against them? *Points to three hunky muscular guys, one of them was the boyfriend of girl that Joey was talking to*  
  
D/a: yup! ^_^ Big isn't everything right?  
  
Judge: err. yeah.get in lane five then.  
  
P.A. : on your mark. ........ ........ Get set.... ...... ...... ..... ... GO!!!!  
  
Joey: hey! Isn't that d/a?  
  
Yugi: I think it is.  
  
Tristan: hey! Isn't that the girl's boyfriend????  
  
Joey: yeah I think it is. HEY!!! D/A!!!!!! WIN THIS ONE!!!!!  
  
Tea: // I doubt it// yeah go d/a. *unenthusiastic* //lose! Lose! Lose!!//  
  
P.A.: and our winner is. D/A!!!! AMAZING A PETIT GIRL OVER OUR STRONGEST AND FASTEST MEMBERS! CONGRADULATION!  
  
*Everyone runs over to d/a*  
  
Joey: where did you learn to swim so fast?  
  
D/a: been swimming since six  
  
Yugi: your good  
  
D/a: not good enough though. ready to go home?  
  
*Everyone especially Marik (YM) + Bakura nods*  
  
************************************************************  
  
After a LONG + DANGEROUS ride home.  
  
~Yami + Yugi~  
  
Yugi: that wasn't so bad. was it Yami?  
  
Yami: no, it wasn't but I'm surprised that d/a actually won.  
  
Yugi: well, she unpredictable, that's what makes her fun  
  
Yami: I guess your right  
  
~Bakura + Ryou~  
  
Bakura: *steam coming out of his head*  
  
Ryou: you should of played ball with us! It was so fun!  
  
Bakura: I would of if I didn't have those trunks on  
  
Ryou: *laughs* but I thought they looked great on you  
  
Bakura: well, I didn't  
  
Ryou: but it was funny.  
  
~Malik + YM~  
  
Malik: yeah? *try to hid from laughing*  
  
YM: how could you embarrass me like that! Making me wear that. that.  
  
Malik: *LOL* hot pink trunks? What you don't like them *pouts* I'll get you a thong next time then.  
  
YM: O_O  
  
************************************************************  
  
At the mall.  
  
Seto: //hmmmmm.. Why is everything dark?// *checks watch* oh shit!!! It's supposed to be closed!!! *Runs into an open store* shit! Wrong turn!!! *Turns around to find that he's locked in* // what the-?! //  
  
D/a: Seto is locked up in a lingerie store.LOL!!!!  
  
Seto: *bumps into manikin and a box of women's lingerie fell on top of him* ARRRHHHH!!!! I knew I should of stayed home today. now let see. *triggers the alarm* shit!!!  
  
Cops: FREEZE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Laughs at Seto with lingerie dangling from his clothes*  
  
Seto: *blush* GRRRRRRR...  
  
************************************************************  
  
That evening on the news.  
  
Reporter: this was just in.. Seto kaiba, was found in the mall, after opening hours. O_O in.. *laughs* a women's.*laughs* lingerie..*laughs* store. *doubles over with laughter*  
  
Yugi: Yami!! Did you just hear what I heard?  
  
Yami: yup!! I still can't believe he did that. Yugi: me.*laughs* either. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHAH how who's the Chihuahua!!!  
  
Tristan: you  
  
*Joey and Tristan gets into a BIG fight*  
  
Tea: poor kaiba. //serves him right..//  
  
D/a: .  
  
*Everyone looks at her*  
  
D/a: what?!  
  
Bakura: what are you doing?  
  
D/a: nothing.. *hides something behind her back*  
  
YM: *grabs it*  
  
D/a: HEY!!!!  
  
YM: ooooo a voodoo doll. of.  
  
D/a: it's kaiba  
  
YM: oh I see now, and this is a model of..  
  
D/a: the mall..  
  
Bakura: oh. O_O  
  
Yami: you mean you staged the whole thing right here?  
  
D/a: yeah.  
  
Bakura: so they do work.  
  
YM: *laughs* can I have one of Yami?  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
D/a: NO!!!! You'll hurt him!!! The only person that we're allowed to hurt is kaiba.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A #4:  
  
Who's your fav character(s)?  
  
What kinda person do you think I am?  
  
Who should be torture next?  
  
Should I continue and add a lot of funni parts?  
  
Caterfree10 ~ a) My fave charas are Yugi and Bakura (Good, not bad) Kyasarin: I like Yami and Joey! They're SOO cute! Cat: Anyhum,... b) *Both Cat & Kya* A demented person who writes very funny fics. c) *Look above* Yami Malik. d) *See above* YES!!!!!!!!  
  
DClick ~ a) Yami. And Ryou. ^_^ b) An insane person! ^_^ (Aren't we all?) c) Seto. d) YES. ^_^  
  
LT: my friend tat gaf me the idea Seto Cazi, insane Yami, Tea Yes  
  
d/a: a) Yami da most Ryou, Bakura, malik, YM, b) insane c) Seto, malik, and Bakura nomally, I wouldn't do ne thing to Bakura, but he gaf me a nightmare yesterday.. LOL!!! yup I agree  
  
Q #5:  
  
Should I make YM wear a thong in the next chappie? Pick a colour that I should dye Bakura's hair ne thing but white Should I keep torturing the yamis? Including Yami or not?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: well, tat's chpt 5!!! Keep da reviews coming!!!!!  
  
YM: please say tat you'll gif me a voodoo doll.!!!!! 


	6. 15 days before christmas

Just Another Insane Fict With Hurmor  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
Seto: d/a's soooooo stupid!  
  
D/a: oh yeah? Prove it!!  
  
Seto: okay, but don't go crying and saying that I was picking on u  
  
D/a: I won't. no prove it  
  
Bakura: let me!!!  
  
YM: no, let me cuz it waz in MY part.  
  
D/a: fine!! Watevr!!! Just prove it!!  
  
YM: well, ur sooooooo smart *sarcastically* cuz u put 'Points at two pairs of TRUCKS in the drawer*' instead of points at two pairs of TRUNKS  
  
Seto: see? I rest my case  
  
D/a: ( *frown*  
  
Bakura: uh oh...  
  
D/a: *sniff* *sniff*  
  
YM: she's gonna blow.  
  
D/a: . WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: I thought u said ur not going to cry!!!  
  
D/a: *stops crying for a sec.* I promised YOU, but not YM. WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Bakura: well, she's not THAT stupid.  
  
D/a: *cries even louder*  
  
Yami: wat's going on in here?  
  
All except d/a: *points at d/a*  
  
Yami: awwwww who waz picking on you?  
  
D/a: *points at Seto*  
  
Seto: hey! It was YM!!!!!  
  
Ryou: let's start da chappie b4 you make ne1 else cry  
  
Seto: I DIDN'T MAKE HER CRY!!!!  
  
Yami: watevr  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 6~  
  
15 days before Christmas.  
  
D/a: well, I got you guys presents and I know that id I don't give it to you guys now, I'll probably lose it in my hotel room in the mess, or tell you what I got you. Besides I might not be around much longer. you'll never know when you'll get whip back into your own world.  
  
Bakura: oh, the only birthday present that I want is for you to go back to your own world  
  
Ryou: Bakura!!! That's not very nice!!!  
  
Bakura: it wasn't meant to be  
  
D/a: well, anyways, here *walks towards a pile of presents* this is yours and this is yours.. *continues handing out presents*  
  
YM: *shakes the box to make sure that it isn't a bomb* what's in here?  
  
D/a: open it and find out!!! ^_^  
  
Bakura: *eyes d/a suspiciously* hmm to open or not to open?  
  
Ryou: just open it! How bad can it be?  
  
Bakura: *remembers ski trip* you'll never know.  
  
*Everyone starts to unwrap presents*  
  
Yugi: OH!!! It's a blue eyes white dragon card!!!!  
  
Everyone except d/a: O_O  
  
Yugi: oh!! This is the best!! My Grampa would LOVE this!! But. where did you get it?  
  
D/a: err..... Traded..  
  
Yami: but I thought kaiba had the only three in the world..  
  
D/a: *laughs nervously* he. did..  
  
Yugi: then where did you get it?  
  
D/a: him  
  
Yami; kaiba gave it to you?  
  
D/a: *nods*  
  
Yami: why though, he loves his blue eyes.  
  
D/a: *mumbles* he didn't have a choice.  
  
Yami: what did you say?  
  
D/a: oh nothing! Just open your presents!!! ^_^  
  
Ryou: oh!!! It's a bunch of... ............. ........... ......... Sledgehammers. ........ What am I suppose to do with these?  
  
Malik: I got the same thing!!! What are we suppose to do with them?  
  
D/a: you'll know *mysteriously* ^_^  
  
Ryou + Malik: .  
  
Tea: err. What am I suppose to do with this? *Holds up a one-year, tanning pass*  
  
D/a: thought you'd look nicer if you aren't that pale *shrugs*  
  
Tea: . thanks. //BITCH!//  
  
D/a: so are you going to open yours? *To the yamis*  
  
Bakura: . *turns to YM* is it safe?  
  
YM: I don't know. Yami, you open yours first!!!  
  
Yami: *shrugs* okay, *opens present* what are these?  
  
D/a: they're call bling, and I thought it'll match that leather shirt of yours along with those nice black leather pants.  
  
Yami: . err. thanks.  
  
Bakura: *opens his own present quickly hoping for the same thing* -_- *takes out a bottle of shampoo* this is my present? A bottle of shampoo? Isn't this stuff for girls? It's in a pink and purple bottle too.  
  
D/a: nope! It's made especially for your beautiful white hair! *Winks*  
  
YM: well, I guess I should open my present too. *unwraps gift* oh! It's a . ................................ .............................. ............................ Voodoo doll of..................... ......................... .................. Myself..  
  
D/a: yup! Know you can do anything to it! ^_^  
  
YM: -_- yeah like I'm going to pull the hair *demonstrates pulling the hair of the voodoo doll* ow!! *Rubs his head* it really works?  
  
D/a: *nods* and what were you saying about not pulling your hair?  
  
Malik: *laughs*  
  
YM: gggrrrrrrrr..  
  
D/a: well, I think that we should go.  
  
Yugi: wait! We have a Christmas dance at school today. I have to get ready!!!  
  
Tea: oh yeah! We do!!  
  
D/a: oh. then I guess I'll stay here by myself.  
  
Ryou: why don't you come?  
  
Bakura + YM: Ryou!!!  
  
D/a: oh really?!! Thanks!!! It's going to be soo fun!!!  
  
Bakura + YM: *looks at each other and mumbles* uh oh.  
  
D/a: well, then let get ready!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later.  
  
~Yami + Yugi~  
  
Yami: *watches Yugi pick out his clothes* what should I wear aibou?  
  
Yugi: hm... *takes out Yami's leather shirt and pants* these! And wear that necklace. bling it's called right? D/a said that you look HOT in it.  
  
Yami: oh. I guess *blushes*  
  
~ Malik + YM~  
  
Malik: you should really come.  
  
YM: what? And be humiliated again?  
  
Malik: lie, I got the perfect thing for you to wear  
  
YM: let's see it  
  
Malik: *takes out a really nice, dark green shirt and a pair of cargo pants*  
  
YM: they do look nice.  
  
Malik: then comon'! There isn't much time!!!!!  
  
YM: fine, it's safe right?  
  
Malik: *nods*  
  
YM: *walks into the washroom to get changed, but trips on his voodoo doll* AH! Damn voodoo doll!!! *Kicks it* ow! Damn! These things really work!!!  
  
~Ryou + Bakura~  
  
Ryou: Bakura, why don't you talk a shower before going.  
  
Bakura: I should, shouldn't I. Well, I guess so, picks up his 'present' and walks into the bathroom  
  
½ and hour later.  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!1  
  
Ryou: *runs in* what's wron- *snickers, tries not to laugh*  
  
Bakura: don't just stand there and laugh, find something to fix it!!! *Wraps a towel around himself and starts opening cupboards to find bleach*  
  
Ryou: *stares and laughs at Bakura's..... ................. ................. Neon pink hair*  
  
Bakura: I found it!!! Now leave me alone  
  
Ryou: if you say so.  
  
Another ½ hour later.  
  
Ryou: *laughs as Bakura gets out from the bathroom with.. ........................ ....................... Neon pink hair, and dark violet highlights....*  
  
Bakura: what?  
  
Ryou: *points at a mirror*  
  
Bakura: *looks in the mirror* ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *Grabs the phone*  
  
D/a: moshi, moshi  
  
Bakura: DAMN YOU!!! What Did You Do To My Hair!!!!!!!  
  
D/a: what?! Didn't you like it?  
  
Bakura: I have pink hair and violet highlights!!!! LIE!!!!  
  
D/a: I made the shampoo just for you though. *smirks*  
  
Bakura: what did you do? I tried bleaching it, but violet highlights appear!!!  
  
D/a: oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, bleaching would change the colour to violet, dying it with normal dye would change it to red and green, and the only way for it to turn white is to.  
  
Bakura: to what?  
  
D/a: . I forgot.  
  
Bakura: *does the anime fall* you little -  
  
Ryou: *snatches the phone for him* what did you do?  
  
D/a: a little mixing and wah-la! A beautiful masterpiece!  
  
Bakura: *grabs the receiver back* I'll get you for this. mark my words.  
  
D/a: now where have I heard that before..hmmm.. oh yeah YM said the same thing. but *shrugs* I'm still living right?  
  
Bakura: grrrrr...*slams down the receiver* I'm not going to the dance!!!  
  
Ryou: why?  
  
Bakura: -_- because I hair looks like the lead lights from a truck!!!!!  
  
Ryou: I think it's cute  
  
Bakura: YOUR cute, I'm cool, hot. *goes on and on*  
  
************************************************************  
  
At the dance.  
  
*Everyone's staring at poor Bakura that has pink hair and violet highlights*  
  
Bakura: Ryou, look what you've got me into!  
  
D/a: I think you look kawaii!! ^_^  
  
Yami: *smirks* and that colour flatters you *laughs*  
  
YM: *tries to comfort Bakura* well, look on the bright side, now you won't need a flashlight in the dark, or a nightlight.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
D/a: you *chokes* have. *laughs* have a *chokes* nightlight?  
  
Bakura: *turns read with. both anger and embarrassment* YM!!!!!  
  
YM: oops, sorry I forgot that they didn't know.  
  
Tea: Yami, you look hot today.  
  
D/a: he does everyday  
  
Yami: *blushes* .  
  
D/a: I'm going to dance with Bakura. He's going to steal the spotlights.literally! *Laughs*  
  
*Everyone pairs up when a slow dance comes*  
  
*A group of girls walks up to d/a + Bakura*  
  
Girl: is that you Ryou?  
  
D/a: no, Ryou's over there *points at Ryou*  
  
Girl: oh, then you must be his brother  
  
Bakura: .  
  
Girl: you're hot. without the pink hair.  
  
Bakura: gr.  
  
D/a: *smirks* I think he looks fine  
  
Girl: and who the heck are you?  
  
D/a: who are YOU?  
  
Girl: Ryou's #1 girl  
  
D/a: yeah then why isn't he dancing with you? Looks like he doesn't even know your alive *smirk*  
  
Girl: . *walks away mad*  
  
D/a: there! That got rid of her.  
  
Bakura: how do you fix this damn hair?  
  
D/a: I dunno.  
  
Bakura: how can you not know?!  
  
D/a: because I've made many more and I can't remember all the reverse spells to fix each one, but it should be gone in two weeks.  
  
Bakura: two week????  
  
D/a: *nods*  
  
Bakura: *sigh* is there really nothing for me to do?  
  
D/a: nope, not unless I remember which spell I did.  
  
Bakura: *sigh again*  
  
~YM~  
  
Girl: oh! Want to dance with me?  
  
YM: .  
  
Girl: come on!! It'll be fun!!! ^_^  
  
YM: . *lets himself be dragged*  
  
Later.  
  
Girl: *limps away*  
  
Girl's friend: what happened?  
  
Girl: he *points at YM* stepped on my feet like a million times!!! Don't ever dance with him!  
  
~Seto~  
  
Seto: I can't believe you dragged me into this.  
  
D/a: *takes out Seto's voodoo doll* you do whatever I say and I tell you to dance *moves the doll's arms*  
  
Seto: hey! I can dance by myself!! *Arms flapping like a chicken out of control*  
  
D/a: *laughs* sure  
  
************************************************************  
  
A #5:  
  
Should I make YM wear a thong in the next chappie? Pick a colour that I should dye Bakura's hair ne thing but white Should I keep torturing the yamis? Including Yami or not?  
  
DClick ~ a) No. Avida: Definitely not! Epsilon: Bad mental image! Haze: What they said. b) Pink! c) Yes, except for Yami Yugi.  
  
alona() ~ YESYESYESYESYES!! *Imagines YM wearing a thong* Pink! Yes, torture the Yamis!! (Especially Yami!!)  
  
Caterfree10 ~ #5a) Nah. I think he got MORE than enough humiliation than most characters deserve. b) I say either dark purple or pink. Or even neon green! c) YES!!!! but, excluding Yami. My yami likes him too much. Right, Kya? Kyasarin: You better believe it!  
  
Q #6:  
  
Should I add isis malik's sister in here? Is so, should she be my friend or hate me? Who character do you hate? as you can tell, I don't exactly like tea. What should everyone give each other? What things should we do in the next chpt?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: I know tat this chappie is a bit shorter than da rest and isn't as funni, and I didn't upload till today, I usually upload the night of the day before but I got grounded last night, and I'm sneaking here just to type this. if I don't upload tomorrow, I'm probably dead, but if I'm not dead, I'll make up for the chappies tat I've missed I swear!!! Gomen!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! ^_^ they really give me ideas ^_^  
  
Dõmo arigatõ gozaimasu to:  
  
Caterfree10  
  
DClick  
  
d/a: I know I don't read over my work. but LOL!! I nevr realised tat tuck part.  
  
Lone Tempest..  
  
d/a: I didn't change ur password.  
  
Malik: she did too, I saw her..  
  
D/a: *wacks him on the side* shuddup!!   
  
Autumn  
  
alona()  
  
d/a: I know that I didn't use sum of ur ideas, but please don't b mad at me. I agree that YM got enough torture.I'll find sum1 else to torture., and I juz LUV Yami too much to do ne thing too bad to him. *sigh* luv..  
  
Psycho Violinist of Silentwood  
  
d/a: nice guess.yup I stole da credit card from Seto ^_^  
  
d/a: well, keep da ideas coming!!1 I hafing fun riting this fict!!!!! ^_^  
  
^_~ JA!!! 


	7. 14 days before christmas

Just Another Insane Fict With Hurmor  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: K, got myself de-grounded, but I'm going have to catch up. I'm uploading 2 chpts tonite and hope that I'll be up tom. this is chpt 7..i think, 14 days b4 christmas and 13 days before Christmas is going up to as planned. WHEW!! Tat was long!! K, my musing.. I got my friend, lone tempest and aznfiregoddess to help me think of ideas for this chpt. I pissed LT off. so now, I'm getting tortured. but me being insane and crazi, I like being tortured . as long as it's not too bad. YM and Bakura doesn't have anything to say because they're mad at me for giving them their 'useful, and great' Christmas presents. LOL!!!! So I'll just start on my chappie. it mite be shorter than ther others since I get ideas everyday but I have to do 2 chappies.. So I have to even it out. but I can tell you that sumthing's going to hppn to me tat's not in this chpt. oh! And da parts lik this:  
  
.blah.blah.blah. are my add-on's after.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 7~  
  
15 days before Christmas.  
  
After school.  
  
D/a: *waiting outside* hey!! Over here!!  
  
Tea: why don't you go to school like us?  
  
D/a: well, I'm sure I'm not going to be here long, so, I'm going to take the time I have here as an early Christmas vacation  
  
Bakura: *mumbles* hope you leave soon.  
  
D/a: well, what kind of sports do you like?  
  
Tea: skating  
  
Joey: hockey  
  
Tristan: yup, hockey  
  
Everybody rest: *shrug*  
  
Tea: well, let's go to the pond then!  
  
Yugi: d/a, is something wrong?  
  
D/a: nothing. it's just. someone want to teach me how to skate?  
  
Tea: you don't know how? *Looks shocked but smirks*  
  
D/a: nope, guess not  
  
Joey: hey! I'll teach you! After all, you should always learn from da best!  
  
Tristan: and that would be me  
  
Joey: no! Me!  
  
*Starts arguing*  
  
Tea: I'll teach you  
  
D/a: *thinks* okay! Then let's go!! ^_^  
  
Tea: //yes! Now is my chance for to get my revenge!//  
  
D/a: //what is she up too.?//  
  
************************************************************  
  
At the pond.  
  
Tea: does everyone have their skates ready?  
  
*Everyone nods*  
  
Joey: me and Tristan are going to play hockey over there  
  
Tristan: see ya!! Good luck d/a!!  
  
*Everyone's skating*  
  
D/a: k, now what do I do first?  
  
Tea: put your feet like this  
  
D/a: k. *falls* OW! ( *Pout* tat hurt!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later.  
  
LT: I'm going to take over! *Pushes d/a out of the way and starts typing*  
  
Joey + Tristan sat on the sidelines with lots of bruises with Ryou treating them.they were trying to impress some girls, but go hurt themselves  
  
Yami + Yugi were having a great time enjoying the scenery  
  
YM + Bakura were making snowballs ready to throw at Joey + Tristan with Ryou's back turned.  
  
Tea's still teaching d/a..  
  
d/a: all right! Enough descriptions!!! On with da storwee in as much dialogue possible!!!  
  
YM: ready?  
  
Bakura: aim..  
  
YM + Bakura: FIRE!!!!!!!  
  
Joey + Tristan gets hit with snowballs: ouch!!  
  
D/a: no! No! No!!! you put da little description in between da stars!!!!! Lik this!! *Whacks LT with a GIGANTIC pillow* see?  
  
LT: OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K! got the idea!!!  
  
Ryou: *gets back from getting first aid kit.* *shakes head* can't you guys stop fighting for once?  
  
Joey + Tristan: *with tears* but we weren't  
  
Ryou: stuff it  
  
YM + Bakura: ^_^  
  
D/a: Ryou doesn't talk lik tat!!!! ( *Scrunches face up* he's too nice rite Ryou?  
  
Ryou: .  
  
LT: let me finish!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
~Tea + d/a~  
  
Tea: //now's my chance.// here d/a, this is important *takes d/a to danger zone* the ice is too thin to be skating on, so everyone has to be aware of dat  
  
D/a: okay! ^_^  
  
Tea: 'oops' *trips d/a*  
  
D/a: *slides/ trips to danger zone* HEY!! The ice is breaking!  
  
Tea: *fake worry* oh no!!  
  
Yugi: Yami look!!! *Points to d/a*  
  
YM: hey look Bakura!!! *Looks at each other*  
  
YM + Bakura: HORAY!!!!  
  
D/a: let me add sumthing!!!  
  
*Starts to sing* joy to the world  
  
Joy to our lives, D/a's going to die Be thankful for our god! Let us sing in joy and celebrate this day Cuz d/a's going to drown And never be back again And we can kill Yami! D/a: LOL!!! ^_^  
  
LT: my turn!  
  
YM + Bakura: starts throwing snowballs at d/a  
  
D/a: not fair!!!!!!!! *Pouts*  
  
Tea: oh NO!! // Yes, oh, yes!!//  
  
Yami: D/A!!! *Skates over*  
  
d/a: he know how te skate????  
  
LT: SHUDDUP!!! I'm typing now!!!  
  
Tea: //oh no!!//  
  
* More snowballs fall around d/a's ice island, making splashes that wets d/a*  
  
d/a: *shiver* B-R-R-R-R-R-R-R IT'S FREEZING!!!!!  
  
Tea: //good for you// somebody help!!!! //.. me celebrate//  
  
*D/a starts drifting away*  
  
Tea: oh look!! A waterfall!!!!  
  
D/a: *sees raging water fall* where did that come from?!  
  
d/a: what?!!!!? There's no waterfall in a pond!!!!!  
  
*'POOF" LT appears*  
  
LT: since you made me in charge of this chapter- I get to do whatever I want remember? *Disappears*  
  
D/a: grrrrrrrr....  
  
D/a: SOMEBODY!!! NE BODY!!! HELP!!!  
  
Tea: // oh thank you LT// I'll get help!!! //actually, I'm getting a cup of hot cocoa//  
  
*Waterfall draws nearer and nearer*  
  
*Tea gets cocoa and follows d/a*  
  
D/a: tea!! HELP!!!  
  
Tea: *finishes cocoa* //might as well put a show to make it more realistic and so Yami would think I'm brave to TRY and save d/a//  
  
*Tea runs ahead to the edge of the falls where a branch hangs over, tea climbs on the branch and hung from her legs, with her hands dangling underneath hanging upside-down*  
  
Tea: //once she gets hold of me- I'll make her slip. this is great!! Not only that she's out of my life and away from Yami I'll be a hero trying!! I can imagine myself now- girl tries to save BYTCH- heehee//  
  
D/a: hey!! I'm not a BYTCH!!!//  
  
Get ready to jump d/a!!!  
  
D/a: right! *Gets ready*  
  
*Waterfall gets closer*  
  
And closer..  
  
And closer..  
  
And closer..  
  
*D/a jumped to tea and grasped her hand*  
  
Tea: gotcha!! //see you later..//*Hears branch breaking*  
  
D/a: uh oh...  
  
Tea: on! On! All right! Everything's okay. *hears branch break completely*  
  
D/a: I hate you!! *Branch + tea falls all the way down the falls*  
  
D/a: hey!! Where am I then?!!!  
  
LT: calm!!! It's coming!!  
  
Tea: AHHHHHH..... *voice fades*  
  
*d/a was rescued by Yami*  
  
D/a: tat's betta ^_^  
  
LT: would u quit interrupting!!!!  
  
Yami: you all right?  
  
D/a: I am now ^_^  
  
*BIG snowballs come out of nowhere and hits both of them*  
  
*Yami loses footing*  
  
D/a: that ain't good.  
  
*Yami + d/a falls down over the falls*  
  
Yami + d/a: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YM + Bakura: *BIG grins +high five with snowballs in their hands* mission accomplished!!!!  
  
D/a: hey!! Something broke our fall!! *Looks down* oh, sorry tea.  
  
LT: your turn!!  
  
D/a: wat?!!? How can I continue from here? Oh nice of you. such a good friend. can't think of ne thing so u give it bac te me. *mumbles*  
  
LT: yup! ^_^  
  
D/a: *takes a deep breath*  
  
D/a + Yami: *gets up* we're sooooo sorry tea  
  
Tea: *mumbles* *glares at d/a, but turns and smiles at Yami* oh it's okay, Yami  
  
D/a: AHHHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Sniff* *sniff*  
  
Yami: you're getting a cold d/a. let's go inside.  
  
Tea: //she's catching a cold?!!! What about me?!!!!// *Pretends to sneeze but no one pays attention*  
  
************************************************************  
  
A few good metres away from Tea.  
  
Little boy: mommy!! What was tat?  
  
Mom: oh, it's just a truck. no need to be scared. talking about Tea's sneeze  
  
************************************************************  
  
Q #7:  
  
What do you think of LT's parts/ ideas?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: I know this chappie's shohrt, but I've told you before that I need ideas. and I'm busy with hw... But answer chpt 6,7 and 8's questions together if you want.. please R+R!!!! gomen for da short storwee!!!!  
  
^_~ Ja!! 


	8. 13 days before christmas

Just Another Insane Fict With Hurmor  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: k, I've got chpt 8!!!!  
  
Seto: why don't u just stop riting this fict? No1 wants te read it!!  
  
D/a: *pouts* *starts to cry*  
  
Seto: oh god, not again.  
  
Yami: who was it this time?  
  
D/a: *points at Seto*  
  
Yami: *sigh* why don't u leave her alone?  
  
Seto: fine!!  
  
D/a: well, this is MY chappie and it's more about feelings. but I'll try to make it funni.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 8~  
  
14 days before Christmas.  
  
D/a: AHHHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Yami: poor you.  
  
Tea: *crosses arms in front of her* humph!!  
  
Ryou: well, maybe you should stay home today.  
  
D/a: *jumps up* NO!!!! I'll die if I stay here doing nothing but sleep and eat!!!!  
  
Yami: but you're sick.  
  
D/a: screw the sick thing!!!! I want to go tobogganing!!!!  
  
Joey: are you sure it's a good idea to go out when you have a cold?  
  
D/a: who cares?  
  
YM: just let her go! //then will have another chance to kill Yami and d/a//  
  
************************************************************  
  
In the park.  
  
D/a: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! ^_^ This is fun!!!! Come try!! *Pulls on Yami, who was watching*  
  
Yami: I really don't think-  
  
D/a: *pushes Yami down on the toboggan* 3.... 2........... 1......... GO!!!!! ^_^  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Joey: watch Joey da best of -  
  
*BOOM!!!!! CRASH*  
  
Joey: *seeing stars* *_*  
  
D/a: ONG!!! Joey!!! Are you okay?  
  
Joey: i.think. so...  
  
Yami: maybe you should sit down over there for a while. *points to a bench*  
  
*Everyone goes to the bench with him*  
  
Tea: well, it's really late, don't' you think that we should go home?  
  
D/a: nah! The winter midnight sky is the best!! I'm going to watch it. you guys can leave  
  
Tea: okay! Let go!  
  
*Nobody moves*  
  
Tea: let go home!  
  
Tristan: d/a's right it's only a few more minutes 'till midnight and it IS really beautiful.  
  
Tea: *sits back down* okay.. I guess. // grrrrrrrrrrr...... Here again!!1 everything is d/a's fault ever since she can here.... what can I do to kill her. or just get her out of here.. *continues to think of ideas to get revenge*//  
  
*BEEP! * *BEEP! *  
  
D/a: well, it's midnight..  
  
*Everybody sees shooting star*  
  
D/a: oh wow!!! *Closes her eyes to make a wish*  
  
Yami: *whispers to Yugi* what is she doing?  
  
Yugi: making a wish! You make one too!! It's good luck!!!  
  
Yami: o-Kay. I guess.. *closes his eyes to make a wish*  
  
D/a: *opens eyes* //well, let see how 'lucky' shooting stars in anime are.// *smiles* sooooooooo!!!!! Let's go!!! ^_^  
  
Joey: what kinda wish did you make?  
  
D/a: if I told you, then it wouldn't come true, would it?  
  
Tristan: awwwwww come on!!! Maybe we can help make it happen  
  
D/a: nope! ^_^ I want to see if it'll happen by itself!  
  
Yami: so what was the point of the wishing upon the shooting star thing?  
  
D/a: well, it's good luck if you see a shooting star and they say that if you make a wish when you see one, it'll come true.  
  
Tea: well, Yami, what did you wish for?  
  
Yami: something.  
  
Tea: like..  
  
Yami: well.-  
  
D/a: *interrupts* don't' say it or it won't come true!!  
  
Tea: well, if I know your wish, maybe I can make it true  
  
Yami: better not, don't want to ruin the chance of it coming true.  
  
Tea: //grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. That d/a AGAIN!!!!!!!//  
  
D/a: well, it's really getting late and Grampa would kill me if Yugi doesn't get home soon.  
  
Yugi: grampa's probably really worried about me.  
  
Yami: let's go home then.  
  
*Yami + Yugi walks home*  
  
Tea: well, I guess I better be going too..  
  
Tristan: yeah me too.  
  
Joey: I'm going home... my head hurts. see ya d/a!  
  
D/a: bye!! ^_^ *Watches as everyone walks out of sight* *sigh* *lies down on the cool soft snow and stares into the clear, starry sky* //this isn't my home. but somehow, here is where I feel most complete.//  
  
*CRUNCH*  
  
D/a: *sits up abruptly* *narrow her eyes and strain to see* who's there?  
  
YM +Bakura: *comes out of the bushes* just us.  
  
D/a: oh, *lies back down*  
  
YM: it's late don't you think you should be going back to your hotel?  
  
D/a: I will, I just want some time alone.  
  
Bakura: well, then we should leave you here.  
  
D/a: no. you can stay. it'll be nice to have someone here. but I just might not talk.  
  
YM: that's new. *sits down beside d/a with Bakura*  
  
Bakura: where do you come from?  
  
D/a: . I don't know how to describe it to you.  
  
YM: just try your best.  
  
D/a: well, you see, I come from a place where you guys only exist in a TV show. but here. you're the reality.  
  
Bakura: you mean just like here we watch TV shows. that's what you see us as in your world?  
  
D/a: um hm. *closes eyes*  
  
YM: is something wrong?  
  
D/a: *shrugs*  
  
Bakura: why don't' you tell us?  
  
D/a: why? You guys want me to leave right?  
  
YM +Bakura; O_O  
  
YM: you kno- I mean no. why would you think that?  
  
D/a: I hear things.  
  
Bakura: well, err. you are fun to be around.. But when you. err. mess up our.  
  
D/a: plans to kill Yami and take over the world?  
  
YM +Bakura: O_O  
  
YM: how did you-  
  
D/a: I told you, I hear things, I see things and I know  
  
YM + Bakura:....  
  
Bakura: well, there's not much to deny right?  
  
D/a: *smiles, still have eyes closed* no, not really.  
  
YM: well, we were.  
  
D/a: I know that you guys were there behind the bushes when Yami and the others were still here so just say it  
  
YM: .well, then.um. do you have any ideas to take over the world?  
  
D/a: *smirks* oh is that really what you want? It's easy to take over the world... but is that all you want to do with your lives? What happens when you've taken over the world? What would happen then? You wouldn't have anything to do after that, I tell you. Then everyday after that, you'll have to worry about other people who might overthrow you. Is that the way you want to live your lives? Is that really what you think as a happy life?  
  
YM + Bakura: .  
  
Bakura: well, I never thought about it that way.  
  
YM: if this is a trick.  
  
D/a: I'm just stating the obvious. Isn't there anything you want? Don't' you think that's why you've lived though the millennia?  
  
YM: what do you mean?  
  
D/a: your hikaris! //Geez how dense can you get?//  
  
Bakura: . yeah, what about them? *Clueless*  
  
D/a: -_-U you're not serious. *sigh* well, don't' you think that you mean more to your hikaris than just your darker half?  
  
Bakura: I still don't get where you're going at.  
  
D/a: *takes a deep breath* well. I think that there's a reason that you were not recarinated and be able to live thought these millennia?  
  
YM: there is . to take over the world  
  
D/a: -_- no, what I mean is that.How do you feel towards your hikaris?  
  
YM: my other half?  
  
D/a: and nothing more?  
  
Bakura: well. no. not really.. There is more..  
  
D/a: see? You and them were meant to be together.  
  
*SUDDENLY out of the bushes*  
  
Malik: YM!!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura!!!  
  
YM + Bakura + d/a: *turn their heads to find Ryou + malik coming towards them with sledgehammers*  
  
YM + Bakura: O_O err. I think we better go. and we'll think about what you just told us. though right now is NOT the right time.  
  
D/a: *smirks* ^_^ okay ^_~ and think about what I said about not kill Yami!!!!! *Watches as malik and Ryou chase them out of the park with sledgehammers* those really come in handy. sledgehammers.  
  
************************************************************  
  
At Seto's mansion.  
  
Seto: *snaps out of trance* hey! How did I get here? I was stuck at the mall last time. oh well, must have been dreaming. hmm. what are these? *Picks up bills* MOKUBA!!!  
  
Mokuba: yes? Big brother?  
  
Seto: last time I checked, it was only $1086. how did my credit card bill end up to be $108 600?  
  
Mokuba: it looks the same to me except for the two zeros behind it.  
  
Seto: Mokuba. did you steal my credit card?  
  
Mokuba: I swear I didn't!!  
  
Seto: then who did?  
  
Mokuba: well, I remember seeing this girl that Yugi and the others were with, talk to you, then you just gave it to her.  
  
Seto: I WHAT?!!?  
  
Mokuba: you gave it to her  
  
Seto: I'm not going to get mad at you, but you shouldn't tell lies.  
  
Mokuba: but I'm not!!! Just go ask her!!!  
  
Seto: *sigh* okay, I'll ask tomorrow  
  
************************************************************  
  
The next morning.  
  
Seto: *walks up the Yugi and others* Yugi, Mokuba said that one of you stole my credit card. where's the girl?  
  
Yugi: who??? Oh! Are you talking about d/a?  
  
Mokuba: oh!! That's her!!!! D/a I remember you said.  
  
Seto: where's d/a then?  
  
Yugi: well actually, no one has seen her since last night.  
  
YM + Bakura: WHAT?!!?  
  
Bakura: but we were just talking to her last night!!! Before Ryou and malik came and chased us out of the park with sledgehammers.  
  
Seto: where is she?  
  
Yugi: I seriously don't know.  
  
Tea: //yes! She's gone for good.//  
  
Seto: Well I think you should tell me when you se her.  
  
Joey: why? What did she do to you?  
  
Seto: stole my credit card  
  
Everybody except Seto and Mokuba: WHAT?!!!? It can't be her..  
  
Mokuba: she put some kinda spell on my big brother... and he gave his credit card to her.  
  
Joey: well, if you gave it to her then it wouldn't necessary be seal would it? *Smirks* //I'm so smart!//  
  
Seto: shut up Chihuahua! I know that that's why I haven't call the police yet!! Technically, it wouldn't be steal because I gave it to her. but I wasn't in my clear mind when I did!!  
  
Joey: don't. call. me. a. Chihuahua.!!! Grrrrrrrrrr..  
  
*Starts arguing with Seto*  
  
Yugi: stop it! I think we should find d/a and get her to explain herself.  
  
Yami: yes we should. Now. Where was the last time anyone saw her? And what was she doing?  
  
YM: well, she was-  
  
Yami: after YM and Bakura talked to her last night.  
  
Everybody else: .  
  
Yami: okay. so we start looking for her at the hotel. she might be in her hotel  
  
*Everyone agrees and heads towards the hotel*  
  
************************************************************  
  
At the hotel.  
  
Receptionist: hi. How may I help you?  
  
Seto: *steps in front of everyone* I would like to know the last time that Ms. D/a checked in or out.  
  
Receptionist: hold on *starts typing on the computer* well, ms. D/a checked out at. 3:30 PM yesterday afternoon and haven't checked in after that yet.  
  
Seto: thank you  
  
************************************************************  
  
Outside.  
  
Yugi: well, she didn't come back last night. now where could she be??  
  
Tea: maybe she took off.  
  
Yami: knowing d/a.. she wouldn't leave without her clothes.  
  
Bakura: yeah that's true.  
  
Seto: so we start looking for her in the last place anyone had seen her.  
  
YM: and that would be the park  
  
*All heads towards the park*  
  
************************************************************  
  
After searching the entire park.  
  
Joey: well, I've practically asked everyone in the park, but still no sign of her.  
  
*Everyone sits down on the same bench they were sitting on last night*  
  
Tea: have you ask that little girl? *Nods towards a little girl with long brownish-black hair*  
  
Yami: I don't think so, but I'll go *walks up to little girl* hi!  
  
Little girl: hi!! ^_^  
  
Yami: have you seen a girl with brownish-black hair just like you, except she's as tall as me?  
  
Little girl: *thinks* *nods*  
  
Yami: really? Where?  
  
Little girl: in the park  
  
Yami: when?  
  
Little girl: this morning  
  
Yami: thanks!! *Walks back to the others* that little girl said she saw d/a this morning in the park  
  
Tristan: but we've turned the whole place upside down!!!  
  
Yami: well you go ask her  
  
Joey: okay! *Walks up to the little girl* have you seen a girl with brownish-black hair just like you, except she is as tall as the guy over there with the different coloured hair?  
  
Little girl: *thinks* *shakes head* *keeps on drawing on the pathway*  
  
Joey: *walks back to Yami* she said no  
  
Yami: WHAT?!!? But I just asked her!!!!  
  
Yugi: let's ALL go and as her then  
  
*All walks up to the little girl*  
  
Yugi: did you really see a girl like us with brownish- black hair?  
  
Little girl: *nods*  
  
Yami: see?  
  
Joey: but she just told me she didn't!!!  
  
Little girl: *shakes head*  
  
Everyone: -_-U  
  
Yami: so which one is it? Yes? Or no?  
  
Little girl: *shrugs*  
  
Tea: well, asking her is hopeless.let's just go. *starts to walk away*  
  
Yugi: WAIT!!! Look!!!!!  
  
*Everyone turns back*  
  
Yugi: *holds up the girl's tiny little wrist* look at the bracelet and rings!!!!  
  
Yami: they're. they're.. D/a's!!!!!  
  
Joey: her clothes are like d/a's too!!!!! Except smaller.  
  
Tristan: she LOOKS like a smaller version of d/a.  
  
Little girl: .  
  
Yugi: where are your parents?  
  
Little girl: *shrug*  
  
Yami: what's your name?  
  
Little girl: d/a  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
************************************************************  
  
Q# 8:  
  
What do you think I should do as a chibi? something that I'm going to get in BID trouble for, but won't cuz I have one to those chibi eyes that 'persuade' ppl Who should I torture? Do you like Yami? since I'm a chibi, I can't go back to that hotel, so I'm planning on staying at Yugi's just checkin' how many of u like Yami. cuz I do. A LOT  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: well, it's not very funni but, it's kinda a prologue to my next few chpts which are going to be me as a chibi terrorizing the neighbourhood. THAT would be funni. But answer the questions for last 2 chpts and this one and I'll upload more tonite. 


	9. 12 days before christmas

Just Another Insane Fict With Hurmor  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: k, this chappie is the start of my rampage!!!! ^_^ I'm going to be know as the chibi that terrorized the city of Domino!!!!  
  
Seto: oh great! Remind me HOW I got into this madness again?  
  
D/a: cuz I luv torturing u and u were mean to Yugi's Grampa and Joey and Yugi  
  
Seto: oh!  
  
Bakura: ha!!!!  
  
*Flash d/a is now a chibi*  
  
Chibi d/a: weto!!!! ^_^  
  
Seto: wat?!! Leave me alone!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: okway! Ba-tooo-wah!!!  
  
Bakura: can't u pronounce my name properly?!!! It's BA- KU-RA not batuwa  
  
Chibi d/a: *tries her hardest* BA-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-WAH!!!  
  
Bakura: oh! *Groan* I give up!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^ *hugs a HUGE stuffed animal*  
  
D/a: oh yeah, for chibi talk, I added 'w' in some places.so words might not look rite. but I put translations in brackets lik these: trans. ~ .blah, blah, blah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 9~  
  
13 days before Christmas.  
  
Tea: your d/a?!!!!!!  
  
Little girl: yeah that's my name, so?  
  
Tea: //rude little child!//  
  
Chibi d/a: what's your wame? *Points at tea*  
  
Tea: tea  
  
Chibi d/a: tee-a  
  
Tea: no. tay- ah  
  
Chibi d/a: your-ma????  
  
Tea: no! .. Grrr...  
  
Everyone else: *LOL* HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: who ware you?  
  
Tristan: Tristan  
  
Chibi d/a: twrist-ant  
  
Joey: joe-ee  
  
Chibi d/a: goe-wee  
  
Ryou: Ryou  
  
Chibi d/a: wry-oh  
  
Bakura: BA-KU-WAH *says it slowly to make sure chibi d/a hears it properly*  
  
Chibi d/a: ba-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-WAH!!! *'Accidentally' spits on Bakura while saying the 'TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' part*  
  
YM: just call me YM  
  
Chibi d/a: my-ham  
  
YM: -_-  
  
Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yugi  
  
Chibi d/a: u-gee  
  
Yami: . *thinking of what to say so d/a won't mess up his name*  
  
Chibi d/a: .  
  
Yami: .  
  
Chibi d/a: .  
  
Yami: .Yami.  
  
Chibi d/a: nani  
  
Tea; how did you get turned into a chibi?  
  
D/a: *thinks* well, fwist I was. can't rewember  
  
Every other than d/a: -_- *does the anime fall*  
  
Chibi D/a: *tugs on Bakura's shirt* snaty- Waltz *jumps + hangs on to his neck* I want a bwig bwunny fwor christwas!!! No! I want a bwig tweddy. ^_^  
  
D/a: Bakura gets mistaking for santa clause for his long white hair  
  
Bakura: *pries d/a's little hands off* why. are. you.telling. me.? GET OFF OF ME!  
  
Chibi d/a: *falls down* *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Yugi: awwwwwww. come here.  
  
Chibi d/a: *sniff* *walks over and hugs Yugi* *sniff* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Everyone except d/a who's to busy crying and Bakura: *glares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: what?!!?  
  
YM: even I wouldn't sink that low and make kids cry. *walks over to d/a*  
  
Bakura: but she was strangling me!!!  
  
*Seto bursts in*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Seto: okay! Where is she?  
  
Yugi: d/a? How did you-  
  
Tea: *whistles*  
  
Chibi D/a: her!! *Points at tea who was standing by the phone looking innocent*  
  
Seto: that's nice little girl, now where is d/a?  
  
Chibi D/a: me  
  
Seto: no, another girl  
  
Chibi D/a: me d/a  
  
Seto: good, your name is d/a too  
  
Yami: err. Seto. that IS d/a.  
  
Seto: . yeah, a kid like her? Mokuba, tell me that isn't her.  
  
Mokuba: well, they DO have the same features. but d/a's supposed to be your age.  
  
Seto: so? Stop hiding her! Hand her over, Yami  
  
Yami: I told you already. That's d/a. we don't' know what happened d/a. we don't know what happened to her, but she got turned into a chibi somehow.  
  
Seto: *sits down* .so. you're telling me that. this kid is d/a?  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Chibi D/a: *climbs on Seto's lap, looks at him with her BIG round eyes* wrat's your wame? Trans. ~ what's your name  
  
Seto: //so much like Mokuba when he was young// Seto  
  
Chibi d/a: weto?  
  
Seto: //she even talks like that.// *sigh* d/a: how can you turn down big, cute eyes like those?  
  
Chibi d/a: *jumps down and walks over to Yami* nani? Can wee go to bwuy twoys? Trans. ~ Yami, can we go to buy toys?  
  
Yami: err... Sure we'll go to the mall. you guys coming?  
  
Joey: sorry, can't I'm supposed to check on my sis today. She's having the 2nd part of her operation  
  
Tristan: yeah, and I've got a hockey practise.  
  
Tea: I need to get to ballet lessons..  
  
*Joey, Tristan and Tea leaves*  
  
Ryou: well, I guess it's just us then  
  
Yami: you coming Seto?  
  
Chibi D/a: *runs over to Seto* weto. plweeese? Trans. ~ Seto. please? *BIG PUPPY-EYES*  
  
Seto: oh, all right, I'll give you all a ride.  
  
*Everyone gets into the limo*  
  
Chibi d/a: wee!! ^_^ *Jumps on the seat*  
  
Ryou: can you please stop that?  
  
Chibi D/a: nope! ^_^ *Keeps jumping*  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Bakura: . *going to burst* . STOP IT!!!  
  
Chibi D/a: O_O *stops, sits down* *hugs Yami* *sniff*  
  
Bakura: oh Geez!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: swanty batowah is wean. Trans. ~ Santy Bakura is mean  
  
Bakura: I'm NOT SANTA!!!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
At the mall.  
  
Malik: now remember, the mall is very big, so stay close to us, we wouldn't want you to get lost now.  
  
*All walks into a toy store*  
  
Chibi d/a: oooo. *runs to the stuff animal section*  
  
Bakura: oh here we go, it's only 1 sec. After telling her not to run away.  
  
*Everyone follows chibi d/a*  
  
Everyone: *finds chibi d/a hugging a HUGE, PURPLE teddy bear* -_-U  
  
Bakura: I almost forgot that she's 6  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^ me lwike this 1! ^_^ Trans. ~ me like this 1  
  
Yami: we'll get it for you then  
  
*Everyone lines up at the cashier*  
  
Cashier: that would be $654 please  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Seto: but it says $ 54 not $654, you must be mistaken  
  
Cashier: *runs barcode over scanner again* well, the computer says $654 so, it's $654  
  
YM: get your manager out here! The price tag says one thing, but the computer says another!  
  
Manager: is there a problem?  
  
Cashier: well, the computer says that this stuffed animal is $654, but the price on the tag is $54  
  
Manager: well, then let's check *goes into a room and brings back a BIG binder and starts flipping through it*  
  
************************************************************  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Manager: here it is! Yes, we're very sorry the correct price is $54  
  
Yami: thank you *pays, thenturns around to give the bear to d/a* huh? Where is she?  
  
*everyone looks for d/a*  
  
YM: she's no here!!  
  
Bakura: we can't leaver her for one minute!!!  
  
Yami: did anyone of you notice when she left?  
  
Bakura: if we did, she wouldn't be missing now, would she?  
  
Seto: let's just find her!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Chibi d/a: oooo. pretty castle. *looks up at one of those 'fake' castles that 'Santa' sits and takes pictures in*  
  
Lady in elf dress: TODAY'S FREE!!! Oh! Hi little girl. Do you want to take a picture with Santa?  
  
Chibi d/a: *nods*  
  
Lady in elf dress: here *leads d/a to the Santa sitting in the chair*  
  
Santa: HO! HO! HO! Now what is your name little girl?  
  
Chibi d/a: d/a  
  
Santa: well, d/a, what do you want for Christmas?  
  
Chibi d/a: *thinks* tweddy and nani Trans. ~ Teddy and Yami d/a: LOL!!!!!   
  
Santa: a teddy bear and what dear?  
  
D/a: nani trans. ~ Yami  
  
Santa: *still confused* okay, now look into the camera  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Santa: I'll give you your teddy and nani //whatever that is// for Christmas. Have a wonderful holiday *part of his fake beard comes off as he smiles*  
  
Chibi d/a: Santa.  
  
Santa: yes?  
  
Chibi d/a: *pulls/ tugs onto the beard* does it hurt if I pwull your wite hair lwike this? Trans. ~ does it hurt I fi pull your white hair like this? *yanks hard, and the fake beard comes off can I bworrow this for batowah? Trans. ~ can I borrow this for Bakura?  
  
Everyone the kids watching : O_O  
  
Kid #1: hey! Santa's fake!!  
  
Kid #2: yeah!! Let's go!!! He's not the real Santa  
  
*Crowd of kids leaves*  
  
Santa: you. little.  
  
Chibi d/a: *jumps off his lap and runs away with his fake beard*  
  
Manager off the whole 'Santa-land': what's going on here? Why are the kids leaving?  
  
Santa: well, that little kid just ripped my beard off and now the other kids that were in-line, don't believe that I'm Santa anymore!! Manager: well, maybe you should be smarter to NOT let little kids pull your beard out!!! YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Out side the mall.  
  
Chibi d/a: ooo.. I'll giwef this to batowah I'll give this to Bakura *holds up santa's 'fake' beard* hmmm. now where should I go? *Looks up to see a big building next door that says: KaibaLand and beside it was KaibaCorp* oo... *Trots to KaibaCorp* thinking that it's where you play video games. hmmm. hmm. hmm.  
  
*Walks in*  
  
Chibi d/a: hmm. ooo.. A boxzeee!!!! *Walks to the elevator without anyone noticing since she was so small* let's wee now.. trans. ~ let's see now *presses a LOT of buttons and the elevator starts going up ^_^ this is fwun!!! Trans. ~ this is fun!!!  
  
*Elevator stops at top level*  
  
*Door opens and chibi d/a walks out and into a large office labelled: CEO Seto Kaiba* except she couldn't read it so she just went in *runs to the chair and stares at the computer screen*  
  
Computer: welcome back Mr kai-.. who is this?  
  
Chibi d/a: d/a  
  
Computer: never heard of you. Security, I've got a breac-  
  
Chibi d/a: *presses buttons that is the code over-ride*  
  
Computer: what do you want miss  
  
Chibi d/a: gwames two plway!! Trans. ~ games to play  
  
Computer: thought that d/a meant security info okay. Data processing  
  
*Screen shows the whole layout of the building*  
  
Chibi d/a: ooo. thinks that the map was a maze the little person goes here... *Click* then the windows close *another click*  
  
************************************************************  
  
downstairs.  
  
Man #1: hey!! What the-?!!!?  
  
*Window shutters open and closes*  
  
Man #2: we're cursed!!!!  
  
Man #3: don't be stupid!! It's aliens!!! RUN!!!!  
  
Man #4: AAHHH!!! I'm being abducted!!! *Gets sucked into the air vent*  
  
************************************************************  
  
In Seto's office.  
  
Chibi d/a: and the wind is blowlwing WREALLY hward. Trans. ~ and the wind is blowing really hard *smiles*  
  
*Telephone rings*  
  
Chibi d/a: *picks up the phone* hall-wo? Woshi woshi Trans. ~ hello? moshi moshi  
  
Seto: Julie get- d/a?  
  
Chibi d/a: weto!!!! ^_^  
  
Seto: why are you.- SHIT!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: weto!! Gwame fwun!!! Trans. ~ game fun!!!  
  
Seto: you're in my office? And playing games??? //but I don't have anygames..// what are you playing?  
  
Chibi d/a: a waze!!! ^_^ Trans. ~ maze  
  
Seto: a what?!!!?  
  
Chibi d/a: waze! Hwouse!! Lot wa dollies!!!! Trans. ~ maze! Ouse! Lots of dollies  
  
Seto: // a house. maze. MAP!!! // Don't' touch anything!! I'm coming to get you!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: okay!! ^_^ cwome plway!!! Trans. ~ come play!!  
  
*Hangs up*  
  
************************************************************  
  
In the lobby.  
  
Receptionist: Mr. Kaiba! Thank god! You're back!! There's something wrong with the security system!!!!  
  
Seto: I know!!!  
  
*Yami, Yugi, Seto, YM, Bakura, Ryou, Malik runs into the elevator*  
  
*The elevator goes up, but suddenly stops..*  
  
Ryou: what's happening?  
  
Voice through the speaker: heehee!!! Wusic!!!! *Barney plays in the background*  
  
Everyone in the elevator: D/A!!!!!!!!! O_O  
  
Chibi d/a: hi! Who ware you?? Ware you wean swanta? Trans. ! Who are you? Are you mean Santa?  
  
Yami: d/a!! It's us!!! I'm Yami!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: nani?!!!!  
  
Yami: yes!!! Now get us out of here!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: otay!!! ^_^ Doesn't know what she's doing and presses a lot of different buttons  
  
*Elevator begins to drop REALLY FAST*  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YM: WRONG BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: PRESS 'T'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: t..... ware's t? Trans. ~ where's t? *looks at the keyboard confused*  
  
Seto: FIFTH KEY ON THE TOP ROW!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: oooo. I see it!!! *Presses 't'*  
  
*The elevator stops just 1 cm away from the lowest level*  
  
Everyone: whew!!!  
  
*Elevator starts to rise again*  
  
*Everyone charges into Seto's office and sees the top of d/a's head behind the computer*  
  
Yami: *walks over and picks chibi d/a up* now, you know you shouldn't of ran away like that. you got us all worried  
  
Chibi d/a: *pouts* *sniff* *sniff* *tear* I wnow. Trans. ~ I know. *starts to cry*  
  
Bakura: HA!! I didn't make her cry this time!  
  
*Everyone ignores him*  
  
Yami: awww don't cry...  
  
YM: here looks what we got you  
  
Malik: *holds up the teddy bear*  
  
Chibi d/a: mwy tweddy bwear!!! Trans. ~ my teddy bear!!  
  
Yami: let's go home.  
  
Seto: yeah you guys should go. but you should keep her away from ALL electronic stuff at home. *mumbles something about hacking into his system*  
  
Everyone except d/a: *laughs*  
  
************************************************************  
  
At Yugi's place.  
  
Yugi: this is going to be your bed for know, until we get you back to your normal self. *walks out the room turning off the lights*  
  
Chibi D/a: *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Yugi: what's wrong?  
  
Chibi D/a: me dwont' lwike the dwark. monwsters. Trans. ~me don't like the dark.. Monsters..  
  
Yugi: *sigh* there aren't any monsters here..  
  
Chibi D/a: BIG monwseters!!!! Trans. ~ big monsters!!!  
  
Yugi: okay. I'll stay with you to keep the monsters away okay?  
  
Chibi d/a: otay..  
  
************************************************************  
  
A #8:  
  
What do you think I should do as a chibi? Something that I'm going to get in BIG trouble for, but won't cuz I have one to those chibi eyes that 'persuade' ppl Who should I torture? Do you like Yami? Since I'm a chibi, I can't go back to that hotel, so I'm planning on staying at Yugi's just checkin' how many of u like Yami. cuz I do. A LOT  
  
DClick ~ a. something that you'll get in big trouble for, duh! ^_^ b. Pegasus. c. YES!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: well, tat's da 1st day of me being a chibi and messing up Seto's copreration! ^_^ ideas are more than welcomed and ways to change me back into a chibi are welcome to. but I kinda lik being a chibi.. Oh! And I luv that feeling when evey1 hugs u and treats u really nice, juz cuz ur a kid. especially Yami LOL!!!! well, R+R oh! And R+R for my toehr ficts 2 please and thank you!!!! And if ne1's wondering.. Yes I am in lone tempest's fict : siren's teardrops and yes she luvs torturing me. juz cuz I'm more childish than veronica and her. *pouts* *sniff* *sniff*  
  
lone tempest: oh here sh goes again  
  
aznfiegoddess: and she says that she isn't a baby.  
  
d/a: well you don't' see babies hack into ur account and change stuff do u?  
  
LT: ...  
  
Aznfiregoddes: LOL!!!  
  
D/a: well TTYL!  
  
^_~ JA! 


	10. 11 days before christmas

20 insane days before Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: I'm bac!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happi!!!! K, I juz LUV Yami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aznfiregoddess: -_-U u said tat this morning.  
  
Lone Tempest: don't you EVER get bored of saying tat?  
  
D/a: nope! *Turns into her chibi form* me want nani!!!!!  
  
Aznfiredgoddes + lone tempest: *groan*  
  
LT oh yeah!!! I'm not a guy I'm a girl  
  
Chibi d/a: but u is MR. TSUI!!! Don't get mad LT.. Umm.. For all those out there. kalvin TUSI is a REALLY UGLY guy tat lik has a MAJOR crush on my friend.  
  
Aznfiregoddess: no, d/a, she is not MR. TSUI, she is MRS. TSUI!!!! *Laughs*  
  
Chibi d/a: MRS. TSUI are mad!!!!!!!!  
  
LT: *steam coming out of her head* grrrrrr...  
  
D/a: now, I should continue my job as a chibi and terrorize the city!!!!  
  
Aznfiregoddess: you've already killed santa. and busted Seto's corp. wat else CAN you do????  
  
LT: who liks Seto that was MEAN!!! How could u do tat to poor Seto???  
  
Chibi d/a: he hwurt nani b4 and me lwike nani  
  
Aznfiregoddess: u don't' haf te put trans. 4 the LAST 3 words. I can guess them even if I'm deaf  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^  
  
D/a: oh! And the trans. would be between the arrows lik last time, but I'm too lazi te put trans. In front of it, so I'm putting it in italics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 10 ~  
  
12 days before Christmas.  
  
Yugi: *wakes up beside a wet spot on the bed* huh? D/a did you.  
  
Chibi d/a: *pouts* ( hai. *sniff* *sniff* sorrwee.. *starts te cry*  
  
Yugi: oh! Don't cry!! It'll be alright. we'll just get you cleaned up and some new clothes. now what do we do first..? //Yami, a little help?//  
  
Yami: *manifests* err.. You know, I've never been near babies before..  
  
Chibi d/a: me no bwabwee!!! Me no baby!!! *Scrunches face up*  
  
Yami: gomen..  
  
Yugi: // Yami! Chibi's / baby's feelings are really sensitive!!!//  
  
Chibi d/a: ME NO BWABWEE!!!!! Me no baby!!! *Gets mad and runs into the washroom and locks the door*  
  
Yami + Yugi: O_O  
  
Yugi: she heard that? HOW?!!!!!!?  
  
Yami: *shrug* same way she made those voodoo dolls work.?  
  
Yugi: *sigh* well, might try to get her to come out. what do you want to do? Clean the bed or get d/a out?  
  
Yami: get d/a out! I don't know HOW to change the sheets *smirks* *walks to the washroom door*  
  
Yugi: excuses.. *takes off dirty sheet and gets new ones*  
  
Yami: d/a.  
  
Chibi d/a: nani mwean!!! Nani cwall d/a a bwabwee!!! Yami's mean!!! Yami call d/a a baby!!!  
  
Yami: . look gomen. but you have to take a bath. you don't want to stink. do you?  
  
Chibi d/a: ..  
  
Yami: open the door..  
  
Chibi d/a: *opens door* bwubble bwath? Bubble bath?  
  
Yami: sure. *gets a bottle of bubble bath soap out, fills the tub with water, pours the liquid in*  
  
Chibi d/a: go ahway. Me twake bwath go away. Me take bath  
  
Yami: are you going to be all right?  
  
Chibi d/a: *nods*  
  
Aznfiregoddess: sure..  
  
D/a: SHHHHHHHH!! Me continue!!!!  
  
Yami: okay. not too long though. I'll get you new clothes. *leaves*  
  
Chibi d/a: *smiles mischievously* hmmm.hmmmm.hmmm. la.la.la. *takes the bottle of bubble bath and jump into the tub.* wee!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A while later..  
  
Yami: *comes back with clothes* .huh? Why are there- *runs into the washroom*  
  
*Tub overflowed with water and bubbles, d/a's not there.*  
  
Yami: *turns off the tap* d/a?! *Walks to Yugi's room  
  
Chibi d/a: *jumping on the bed and wearing Yami's leather jeans and tight leather shirt that were a FEW sizes too big* weee!!! Oh!! Hwi nani!!! Lwook waat mwe!!! oh! Hi Yami! Look at me!  
  
Yami: -_-U here. I got you clothes. YOUR SIZE..  
  
Chibi d/a: *hugs her clothes. actually they're Yami's.* no!!! mwe lwike tweeze!!! No! Me like these!  
  
Yami: they're too big for you. you'll trip on-  
  
Chibi d/a: *trips*  
  
Yami: *catches d/a* *sigh* see?  
  
Chibi d/a: *nods*  
  
Yugi: *comes back from putting the sheets in the washing machine* what happen- HAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: *jumps down from Yami's arms* ywou lwike mwy clwothes? You like my clothes?  
  
Yugi: *chuckle* yes. they look VERY nice. except don't you think that you should put on something that's MUCH prettier?  
  
Yami: *holds up a pretty dress* like this  
  
Chibi d/a: *shakes head*  
  
Yami: how about this? *Holds up a pair of jeans and shirt*  
  
Chibi d/a: *thinks* otay!!! ^_^  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later.  
  
Joey: so how's everything going with d/a?  
  
Yugi: it's okay I guess.  
  
Bakura; you HAVE to find a way to change her back!!!! *Chibi d/a is pulling on his hair*  
  
Everyone: *LOTAO* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yami: oh, Bakura, she just loves you..!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
D/a: no! mwe lwove nani!!! AND Ba-to-wah! AND u-gee AND rwyou AND mah-wig AND my-ham!!! Me love Yami!! And Bakura and Yugi and Ryou and malik and YM  
  
Joey: HEY!! What 'bout me, Tristan and Tea?  
  
Chibi D/a: who ware u???? Who are you?  
  
Joey: -_- Joey, the name is Joey. Ah, forget 'bout it  
  
Tea: so what do we do today?  
  
Yami: I don't know. but we have to look after d/a. we can't just leave her.  
  
Chibi d/a: me now bwabwee!!! *Pouts* me no baby!!  
  
Yugi: se know, d/a, but we still want to look after you. *sigh* see what I mean?  
  
Malik: yeah. hmmm. where do you want to go?  
  
Chibi d/a: ummm.. Weto!!! Me want weto!!!  
  
Ryou: she wants to go over to Seto's..  
  
Tea: oh! That's good!! We can leave her at Seto's and then go out!!! //YES!! Ditch her!!! Finally!!!//  
  
Yugi: I don't know. we'll see.  
  
*Everyone goes to Seto's*  
  
************************************************************  
  
At Seto's.  
  
Seto: er.. Why are you here.????  
  
Yami: d/a wants-  
  
Chibi d/a: *squeezes past Yami* WETO!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Seto: . err.. Hi..  
  
Chibi d/a: *hugs Seto* cwan mwe cwome win? Can we come in?  
  
Seto: . er.. Sure..  
  
Mokuba: *comes downstairs* OH! Hi Yugi!! And .d/a.. is that you?  
  
Chibi d/a: *nods* who ware u? D/a:do I really haf te rite this 1? *Sigh* fine ~ who are you?  
  
Mokuba: I'm Mokuba  
  
Chibi d/a: mo-to-bah! Ba-to-wah! ^_^  
  
YM: she likes three syllable words..  
  
Joey: I can see that..  
  
Seto: so... Why ARE you here.  
  
Yami: d/a wanted to see you.  
  
Seto: oh. d/a, I have to do work. why don't you play with Mokuba.  
  
Chibi d/a: otay! ^_^  
  
Seto: you can leave her here if you guys have somewhere to go.  
  
Tea: OH!! DÕMO!!!!  
  
*Everyone goes*  
  
Mokuba: come! I'll show you my toys. *takes d/a by the hand and leads her up the grand stairs*  
  
Chibi d/a: *steps into mokuba's toy room* oooooooooo..lwots wof twoys!!! Lots of toys!!  
  
Mokuba: you can play with they if you want, but just be careful.  
  
Chibi d/a: thwanks!! D/a: whoevr doesn't know the translation for this word is either extremely stupid, or has no logic.! What ELSE CAN it be?!  
  
  
  
A while later.  
  
Seto: *goes up to check on Mokuba and d/a* //now what are they doing.?//  
  
Mokuba: mmmmmmmmmm *muffled voice*  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^ // 1... 2.... 3....// *Seto walks in*  
  
Seto: d/a.. *gets hit by a BIG ball* *_*  
  
x_x  
  
~_~  
  
Chibi d/a: weto?!!!  
  
Seto: *seeing stars* *faints*  
  
Chibi d/a: uh oh. *Smiles mischievously*  
  
  
  
MUCH later.  
  
Seto: huh? *Is all tied up* how did I- D/A!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: mmmmm...mmmm. *has paper stuffed in his mouth and is also tied up*  
  
Seto: Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: umm... mmmm.  
  
Seto: *scans the room for d/a*  
  
Chibi d/a: *hair sticks out from behind the computer* hmmm...hmmmm...hmmmm..  
  
Seto: D/A!!!!! Untie me!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: huh? Ywou want two lwisten two mwuswic two? Otay!!! You want to listen to music too? *cranks up volume and starts sing along*  
  
Wi lwove ywou I love you  
  
Ywou lwove wee you love me  
  
Wee're wa gwreat bwig fa-wa-wee we're a great big family  
  
.  
  
Seto: oh lord...  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^  
  
Seto: d/a. Untie me. or you'll never wee Yami or Yugi or the others again.  
  
Chibi d/a: nwo nani? Nwo ba-to-wah?NO!!! *Runs to untie Seto* no Yami? No Bakura?  
  
Seto: *is freed* okay, I think you should go now. *unties Mokuba* I'll go call Yami  
  
Chibi d/a: otay!!! ^_^  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yami and others come to pick d/a up..  
  
Yugi: hope she didn't' do anything bad.  
  
Chibi d/a: *shakes head*  
  
Seto: no, she didn't. except tying us up.  
  
Everyone except Seto + Mokuba: O_O HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
*Everyone leaves*  
  
Seto: I'm going to my room.. *goes to room* O_O  
  
*Seto's room is ALL messed up.. Toilet paper everywhere.. Cotton balls spread out like cobwebs. papers all over the floor.. Bed has been jumped on.. And .... .......... Credit cards... ...... ...... MISSING!!!!!! *  
  
Seto: D/A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yugi's place..  
  
Yugi: did you have fun?  
  
Chibi d/a: *nods* *yawns* d/a: *yawns* tired.. I'm going to end this fast .. I'm soooo sleepy.. *hugs stuffed animals..*  
  
Yami: you should go to bed. you look sleep-  
  
Chibi d/a: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *sleeping already*  
  
Yugi: she's so inoccent when she's sleeping...  
  
Bakura: yeah... But then she wakes up and starts pulling oh your hair- OW!!!! *Chibi d/a's grabs Bakura's hair in her sleep* LET GO!!!!  
  
YM: she just loves you hair..  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A #6:  
  
Should I add isis malik's sister in here? Is so, should she be my friend or hate me? Who character do you hate? as you can tell, I don't exactly like tea. What should everyone give each other?  
  
What things should we do in the next chpt?  
  
Caterfree10 ~ A) Yeah! B) Friend. And the chaos you two could make would be AWESOME! (I know she's not like that at all, but in another ficcy, Pegesus isn't a bad guy at all!) C) I really don't like YB or YM. I don't mind Malik, though. I think he's kinda cute, but nowhere near YUGI!!!!! D) Yugi and Yami should give each other Duel Monsters cards, Bakura and Malik could give each other things to use on their Yamis (Heeheeheeheehee), YM and YB Could give eachother chain saws so they both could chase Yami with them (Just don't hurt Yami! For my sake. Kya would kill me if I didn't say this), and You could give everyone 'Tips On How to Tolerate People You Dislike' by the one and only ME!!!!  
  
D/a: a) yup b) tea, cuz she's after my Yami.. LOL!!!! c) go idea!!!! I'll add tat te my list. *scribbles down ideas*  
  
A #7:  
  
What do you think of LT's parts/ ideas?  
  
Caterfree10 ~ Let him do more typing please! He is just as good as you!  
  
D/a: it's a she, but tat's okay.. She wouldn't mind.. LOL!!!  
  
A #8:  
  
What do you think I should do as a chibi? something that I'm going to get in BID trouble for, but won't cuz I have one to those chibi eyes that 'persuade' ppl Who should I torture? Do you like Yami? since I'm a chibi, I can't go back to that hotel, so I'm planning on staying at Yugi's just checkin' how many of u like Yami. cuz I do. A LOT  
  
Caterfree10 ~ A) How about destroying half of one of Seto's mansion! That would be fun[ny]! B) YBakura. He hasn't had a lot of torture and I think he needs more *Devillish grin* C)I think he's cool, but my yami wants to marry him  
  
D/a: a) gd idea really fun ^_^ thanx 4 da idea! b) Bakura and Seto c) I LUV him!! Need I say more?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: well, tat waz short. but I'm soooo tired .. ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
^_~ nite!!!!! ~_~ 


	11. 10 days before christmas

D/a: HEY!!!! Ppl!!!! I'm back!!!!! Sorrwee 4 not uploading sooner, but I had a dance on Fridaythen was really reall busi on Saturday. But I'm gonna b lazi and combine Friday's with Saturday's.  
  
Seto: she's always so lazi  
  
D/a: is it so rong?  
  
Seto: yeah, all those ppl out there wanted te read a chappie for EACH n' EVERY DAY not combined ones.  
  
D/a: oh! And how would YOU know?  
  
Seto: I just do  
  
D/a: fine! If I make 2 chappies, then I dedicate them to torturing you  
  
Seto: O_O oh seconds thought.. I don't think they would mind tat much..  
  
Everyone else: LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D/a: I've come so far.. *sniff* *sniff*  
  
*FLASH d/a's a chibi now*  
  
chibi d/a: wi want two twank u fwor da wreviews. I want to thank you for da reviews  
  
Maliks angel (Kristineconnor21@hotmail.com) ~ twanks fwor da wreview!! thanks for da review!!!  
  
Nano*Mecka ~ gwald ur nwot two twired te awanswer mwah qwesutions glad ur not too tired to answer mah questions  
  
Caterfree10 ~ I jwust lwove pwulling ba-to-wah's hwair!!!! Swo swoft. I just love pulling bakura's hair!!! So soft.  
  
Phire Phoenix ~ twanks fwor stwarting twe wread mwah fwict thanks for starting te read mah fict  
  
Dclick ~ I jwust lwove wit when ppl twell mwe twat tway lwove mah chwappie I just love it when ppl tell me tat they love mah chappe  
  
Psycho Violinist of Silentwood ~ yup!!!!! Mwe lwove spwending mwoney!!! me love spending money!!!  
  
Lone Tempest ~ gee, I wondwer who chwange ur password.... gee, I wonder who change ur password  
  
Alona ~ I wanted mwah-ham te wear a thong too. I wanted YM to wear a thong too..  
  
phi cong (hien414@hotmail.com) ~ I'll hwave twons of nwice dways I'll have tons of nice days  
  
kyro  
  
Jesse the Dark Magician Girl  
  
Lynn-chan  
  
Chibi d/a: me lwazi te twype ne mwore thwank youz.swo Twank u fwor wreiviewing!!!! me lazi te type ne more thank yous. so thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 11~  
  
10 days before Christmas.  
  
Chibi d/a: I WANT MWAH TWEDDY BWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want mah teddy bear  
  
Bakura: well, you can't have it!! *holds teddy bear way above her head*  
  
Chibi d/a: WAH!!!!! *Punches bakura on the shins* d/a: ouch! Tat must hurt  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! YOU *BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP* d/a: damn!!! It's rated G *censor sounds*  
  
Yami: BAKURA!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF HER!!!! WORSE YET, YOU CALLED HER IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: but she punched me in the SHINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: HWE TWOOK MWAH TWEDDY BWEAR!!!!!! He took my teddy bear  
  
Yami: Bakura..... *in a VERY dangerous tone*  
  
Bakura; oh. all right... *hands Chibi d/a back her stuffed animal*  
  
Chibi d/a: WWAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tweddy bwear!!!!!!!!!! teddy bear *hugs teddy then goes to yami, walking past Bakura, and 'accidentally' stepping on his foot  
  
Bakura: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: :P NANI!! :D *hugs yami* twanks! Me lwove u!!! thanks! Me love you!  
  
Yami: come on. Let's get you something for breakfast!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: oooooooooo bwreakfwast!!! oooooooooo breakfast!!!!!  
  
*The three of them walks into the kitchen*  
  
Yugi: oh! Ohayõ d/a...awwwwwww what's wrong?  
  
Chibi d/a: *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Yami: Bakura took her teddy bear, the one that we got her yesterday  
  
Yugi: awwwwwwwwwww here! Have some break-  
  
Bakura: I want my breakfast! Now!!! Out of my way!!!!1  
  
Chibi d/a: *is scared of Bakura and hides behind yami*  
  
Yami: *pats Chibi d/a on the head* it's okay, it's just Bakura. Bakura, your NOT going to get your breakfast if you don't stop picking on poor d/a..  
  
Yugi: here. *gives d/a her breakfast*  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^  
  
Bakura: why does the little brat get it first?  
  
Yugi: because she's sweet  
  
Bakura: sweet? Over these two days, I've probably lost enough hair to make a few good wigs.  
  
Yugi: well, she's a kid, what did you expect? She loves you.  
  
Chibi d/a: mwe dwon't lwike ba-to-wah me don't like Bakura *scrunches face up*  
  
Bakura: see?  
  
Yugi: why don't you like Bakura?  
  
Chibi d/a: beecwause, he's scwary and mwean because he's scary and mean  
  
Yami: see Bakura? You're scaring her. if you didn't scare her, she wouldn't hate you.  
  
Bakura: I guess..  
  
Yugi: now shake hands and be friends.  
  
Chibi d/a: *holds out hand* ^_^  
  
Bakura:....  
  
Yami: Bakura....  
  
Bakura:....  
  
Chibi d/a: ba-to-wah dwoesn't lwike d/a..... Bakura doesn't like d/a. *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Bakura: oh ra!!!...fine *shakes hand* happy?  
  
Yugi: *nods*  
  
Bakura: NOW can I have my breakfast?  
  
Yugi: yeah.  
  
********************************************************  
  
After breakfast....  
  
Chibi d/a: mwe want two pwaint! me want to paint!!!!  
  
Joey: here, I'll help  
  
Yugi: well, Bakura help me with the dishes..  
  
Bakura: why me?  
  
Yugi: no reason d/a: because I just want to torture you  
  
Bakura: I'm not going.  
  
Chibi d/a: *runs in and gives Yugi a doll* ^_^ bi!! *runs back to Joey*  
  
Yugi: it's a.... ....... voodoo doll of.. ........ ...... you, Bakura... LOL!!! Now help with the dishes..  
  
Bakura: NO!!!  
  
Yugi: *moves the voodoo doll, Bakura moves with it* this is going to be fun..  
  
YM: HA!!! Now you know what it feels like!!!!  
  
Bakura: I thought you were on my side!!!!  
  
YM: yeah, but d/a's cute and she's a kid.  
  
Bakura: grrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Yugi: now wash the dishes!  
  
Bakura: *mumbles*  
  
Tristan: I'm going to help paint too.. *walks out*  
  
********************************************************  
  
Later..  
  
Joey + Tristan + chibi d/a: weeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! *Laughing*  
  
Yugi: I wonder what they're doing in there...  
  
*Everyone goes into d/a's room*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Bakura: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gets hit by paint in the face*  
  
Chibi d/a: uh oh...  
  
Joey: hey Yugi!!!! *throws paint at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: hey!!! *Covered in paint* I'll get you..  
  
Bakura: come back!!! How dare you hit me!!!!!!!!! *his white hair is all purple* d/a: I juz LUV purple,... cuz Yami's eyes are purple... *sigh*  
  
Yami: *gets hit with paint by Chibi d/a* come here!!!! *Chases Chibi d/a*  
  
Chibi d/a: *giggles* u cwan't cwatch me!!!!! you can't catch me!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I'm the king of games....  
  
Chibi d/a: *runs and hides under the bed*  
  
*Everyone's throwing paint at each other.*  
  
********************************************************  
  
Later..  
  
Everyone: *exhausted*  
  
Yugi: what a mess!!!!  
  
*everyone's covered in paint*  
  
Bakura: LOOK AT MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Chibi d/a: wits pwurple!!!!!!!!!!!! Lwike nani's weyes!!!!!!!! Pwretty.... it's purple!!!!! Like yami's eyes!!!! Pretty.  
  
Bakura: I HATE chibis....  
  
Chibi d/a: awwwwwwww *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Bakura: why do you always cry? You're such a baby  
  
Chibi d/a: *tear* *crys* wwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
YM: Bakura, don't say that!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: ba-to-wah hwates mwe!!!!!! Bakura hates me!!!!!  
  
Bakura: yeah I do!  
  
Chibi d/a: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: BAKURA!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: what??????????  
  
Yugi: -_- here, let's get you cleaned up.. *brings d/a into the bathroom*  
  
YM: you are so insensible sometimes...  
  
Yami: I'm going to go to the mall to get some presents..  
  
YM: yeah, I need to get stuff too...  
  
Yami: yugi, we're going to the mall.  
  
*Yami, Joey, Tristan, YM, Bakura, Malik, Ryou leaves*  
  
********************************************************  
  
VERY MUCH later....  
  
Yugi: hmmmmmmmm I wonder where they are.... They've been out for a long time......  
  
**************************************************************  
  
d/a: I know it's short, but tat's it for this chappie..  
  
A #3:  
  
You likes chibis?  
  
What would be something that the YGO gang should try this winter. a sport, hobby.etc ?  
  
What should YM and Bakura buy to torture Yami?  
  
What should malik and Ryou plan to torture their Yamis?  
  
Maliks angel (Kristineconnor21@hotmail.com) ~ 1)I luv chibies... espesially Malik chibies!!!! 2)they shud try and get dates for sumthin!!! (i pick malik) 3)they shud but every torture device made!! 4) They shud lock up their yami's in an escape proof room!  
  
A #6:  
  
Should I add isis malik's sister in here? Is so, should she be my friend or hate me? Who character do you hate? as you can tell, I don't exactly like tea. What should everyone give each other?  
  
Nano*Mecka ~ Add Isis, cuz she's cool and make her like you (make her kick somebody's arse too); I hate Tea to my very last nerve; Everyone should give each other CHOCOLATE!!!!  
  
Q #10 ~  
  
Ideas for things I should do as a chibi is ALL I ask for  
  
Should I become friends with Bakura? Or keep torturing him...  
  
What should I do to Seto?  
  
Should I turn everyone into a Chibi or turn myself back to normal?  
  
There's going to a game show... who should pair up with who?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: well, a HUGE writer's block.... Need ideas for my rampage..  
  
^_~ JA!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. 9 days before christmas

20 insane days before Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: hey!!!! So.. I'm uploading a few chappies..... so they're gonna be short... But I'm thinking of turning one of them into a fict with full details and stuff..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 12~  
  
9 days before Christmas  
  
Seto: shouldn't we find a way to reverse this spell and turn d/a back into her non-Chibi self?  
  
Bakura: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rubbing his shins*  
  
YM: but what card or cards do we need?  
  
Yami: I don't know..  
  
Chibi d/a: mwe kwno!!! me know!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!! WHICH CARD!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: *shakes head* nwot twelling not telling  
  
Yami: don't you want to be big like us?  
  
Chibi d/a: *thinks* *shakes head*  
  
Seto: I'll get you another teddy bear....  
  
Chibi d/a: *thinks* *shakes head*  
  
YM: ice- cream?  
  
Chibi d/a: *thinks* *shakes head*  
  
Yugi: chocolate?  
  
Chibi d/a: *thinks* *shakes head*  
  
Ryou: what DO you want?  
  
Chibi d/a: *shrug*  
  
Tea: a doll?  
  
Chibi d/a: *scrunches face* *shakes head*  
  
Bakura: I know! To take over the world!  
  
Everyone except d/a and Bakura: -_-  
  
Yami: Bakura.  
  
Chibi d/a: *nods* yay!!!! Wake wover da world! ^_^ yay! Take over the world  
  
Everyone except d/a: O_O  
  
Bakura: you know, you're my new best friend  
  
YM: HEY!!! What about OUR partnership?!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: it's still here, except d/a's my new partner  
  
Yami: Bakura..  
  
Chibi d/a: *runs to Bakura and hugs him* ba-to-wah!!! Wand mwe twake wover da world!!!! Bakura!! And me take over the world!!!!  
  
Yami: oh, boy..  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Later.  
  
*Bakura + chibi d/a in d/a's room*  
  
Bakura: so then we... and after you get it you.. and when you're done, meet me ..  
  
Chibi d/a: otay!! ^_^  
  
Bakura: then let's go!!!  
  
*Both sneaks out of the room*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Downstairs.  
  
Chibi d/a: *pulls on Yami* nani.  
  
Yami: yes?  
  
Chibi d/a: cwan I hwave wrice-cwream? Can I have ice-cream?  
  
Yami: *chuckles* are you sure you want RICE-cream and not ICE- cream? Well, I don't have rice-cream, but I think ice cream would taste way better then that  
  
Chibi d/a: ...???????? *Lost*  
  
Yami: *laughs* *takes a box ice-cream out of freezer*  
  
Chibi d/a: ooooo. *watches as Yami scoop ice cream into a bowl* wrat's twat? wat's tat? *points at his millennium puzzle*  
  
Yami: oh this? It's one of the seven millennium items.. It's called the millennium puzzle. My.er. Home I guess..  
  
Chibi d/a: ooo. cwan I swee? Can I see?  
  
Yami: sure. I guess... But be careful with it  
  
Chibi d/a: otay... okay *takes the puzzle, turns it around a few times*  
  
Bakura: *hiding by the doorway* *whispers* d/a! Over here! Give it to me!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: *looks at him* *looks at the puzzle* *looks at Yami* *looks at the ice cream* otay! ^_^ *Gives puzzle..... .................. ................ Back to yami* wrice-cwream? Otay!!! ^_^ Nani!! Ba-to-wah want wrice-cwream Bakura wants ice cream  
  
Bakura: *groan* *slaps himself on the forehead* *then tries to sneak away but.. ........................ Bumps his head on the counter* OW!!!  
  
Yami: *puts his puzzle back on* well, maybe you should come out now Bakura.. I'll get you your icecream *smirks*  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^  
  
Bakura: *death glares at d/a*  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^  
  
**************************************************************  
  
That night.  
  
Chibi d/a: *sneaks into bakura's room*  
  
......  
  
......  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
......  
  
....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D/a: heehee no more for tis chappie!!!!!1 I know it's short, but the next 2 chappie is gonna b funni...  
  
Oh!! And domõ to the anonymous reviewer.. I'm glad tat u luv chibis as much as I do.  
  
^_~ JA!!!!! 


	13. 8 days before christmas

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: I'm back with another chappie!!! ^_^ oh this is gonna b a really good one..  
  
Bakura: yeah. Didn't she say tat LAST time?  
  
D/a: shuddup!!!!  
  
Bakura: well, it's true!!!!!  
  
D/a: juz because I haf 2 much hw, doesn't mean tat I can't rite gd chappies..  
  
Bakura: we'll see.  
  
D/a: well, I dunno if this chappie's gunna b long, but in either this or da next chappie, sumthing unexpected is gunna hppn.  
  
Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 13~  
  
8 days before Christmas.  
  
In the morning.  
  
Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!1  
  
Yugi: huh? WHAT?!!! WHERE'S MY -  
  
Chibi d/a: *rubs eyes sleepily* wrat's hwappening? what's happening?  
  
Yugi: *calms down a bit* nothing. um. why don't you be a good girl and find something to play with while we look for something.  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^ otay!!!!!! *Runs upstairs, into her room*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Downstairs. Yugi: can you find it?  
  
Ryou: no!!!  
  
Malik: did someone take it?  
  
Yugi: you mean like steal it?  
  
Ryou: why would they do that?  
  
Malik: maybe they heard about their amazing powers...  
  
Yugi: well, whatever the reason is, we need to find it and get it back lets try using our links  
  
Ryou: good idea  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~Yugi + Yami~  
  
Yugi: // YAMI!!!!! Where are you?!!!!! Are you okay?!!! Please answer!!!!!!!!//  
  
Yami: /aibou?!!/  
  
Yugi: //Yami!!!! Where are you?//  
  
Yami:/ I dunno.. err... I went to bed with you and woke up in my soul room in the puzzle. but.. I can't get out./  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~Ryou + Bakura~  
  
Ryou: //Bakura.. Are you there?//  
  
Bakura: /yes./  
  
Ryou: //where are you?//  
  
Bakura: /in my ring./  
  
Ryou: //and your ring is.?//  
  
Bakura: /how am I supposed to know? I can't get out../  
  
Ryou: //do you know who took it?//  
  
Bakura: /no idea, except that I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!/  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~Malik + YM~  
  
Malik: //YM?//  
  
YM: /WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY AREN'T YOU LETTING ME OUT?/  
  
Malik: //can't because I don't have the rod.//  
  
YM: /.. then WHO has it?/  
  
Malik: //I was going to ask you the same question.. But anyways, had anyone try to use the rod?//  
  
YM: /no. not that I sense./  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~All~  
  
Ryou: well, Bakura doesn't know where he is, or who took the millennium items.  
  
Malik: YM said no one used his rod yet.  
  
Yugi: and Yami said that the person who took his puzzle Yami's trapped in it is probably the same person that took yours.  
  
Ryou: well, whoever it is, let's just find him!!!  
  
Malik: and I've got the perfect suspect..  
  
All: SETO  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~Seto's place~  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!*  
  
Seto: moshi, moshi?  
  
Ryou: Seto.  
  
Malik: *takes the phone away from him* Seto! Did you steal our millennium items?  
  
Seto: NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!!! DON'T RELATE ME TO PEGASUS!!!  
  
Yugi: *takes phone away from malik* I'm sorry Seto, but it's just that our millennium items are missing.. Along with Yami, Bakura, and YM.. We're wondering if you've seen it.  
  
Seto: well. I'm sorry but I haven't. had you tried looking for Pegasus? He DID try to steal it last time...  
  
Yugi: thanks. We'll check  
  
Seto: any time. *hangs up*  
  
Yugi: well, let's go find Pegasus!!!  
  
*All runs out the door, forgetting about d/a who's still upstairs*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Upstairs..  
  
Chibi d/a: ooooo pwretty... pretty... *shakes the millennium ring*  
  
Bakura: *shouts out his item* HEY!!!! DO YOU MIND?!!!!! I'M TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE HERE!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: ooooooooo *rolls ring on the floor*  
  
Bakura: *dizzy* X_X HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^ ring cwan twalk!!! ^_^ Ring can talk!!!  
  
Bakura: YEAH I CAN TALK-  
  
Chibi d/a: ooooooo *puts the ring down* *picks the rod up* oooooooo gwolf.... Golf...  
  
YM: /uh oh/ I'll. er.. give. You... Money. if.. er.. you.. er.. leave me alone!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: *ignores him* *puts a golf ball on the floor* *takes the millennium rod and swings*  
  
YM: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X_X DO I LOOK LIKE A GOLF CLUB TO YOU?!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: twat wars fwun!! ^_^ That was fun!!! *Looks at the millennium puzzle* hhhhhhhhmmmm.. what dwoes this do?... *starts rubbing the puzzle*  
  
Yami: I'm not a genie!!!!! What's wrong with you? Why did you steal the puzzle?  
  
Chibi d/a: it'z pwretty.. it's pretty  
  
Yami: it'z what? Do you even know what it does?  
  
Chibi d/a: er.. No??  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes* oh ra!!! /Yugi.. it's not Pegasus... Yugi?/  
  
Chibi d/a: who ware u twalking to? Nwobwodwee's here.. who are you talking to? Nobody's here.  
  
Yami: /Yugi?!!!!/ What did you do?  
  
Chibi d/a: nwothing... nothing.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The hikaris.  
  
Yugi: k, check the room someone.  
  
Malik: 1235  
  
Yugi: how did you know?  
  
Malik: YM and Bakura tried to kill him two nights ago.  
  
Ryou: ok, then let's go!!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Q # 11:  
  
What should I do now tat I have the millennium items?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D/a: well. There'll be more.. but... need te do sum work.  
  
^_~ JA!!! 


	14. 7 days before christmas

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: oh!!! u've GOTTA read this fict!!!!! I got da idea from da Christmas concert at our school..  
  
Seto: oh, it can't be TAT dangerous.  
  
Bakura: of course not.. They show it in front of the parents and the kids..  
  
YM: but this is d/a were talkin' about... She can turn the NICEST things into nasty things..  
  
Seto: her name shouldn't be d/a, it should be nastydevil.  
  
D/a: hey!!! nastyangel is mah friends... mayb I'll be nastydevil.  
  
Bakura: ur gifin her ideas...  
  
YM: we should lik all shut up b4 she turns jingle bells into sum thing bad.  
  
D/a: OH!!! Did ya hear mah version of jingle bells?  
  
Seto: no, and we don't want to.  
  
D/a: well, too bad.. YOU'RE GONNA HEAR IT NE WAYZ! *presses button and traps Seto, Bakura, and YM into a cage..*  
  
Bakura: uh oh. This is bad. This is REALLY BAD..  
  
D/a: ahem!!! We're limpin' through da snow/ with a broken back and cane/ trippin' on da ice/ laughin' all da way/ we scare da kids away/ killed snowmen too/ get hit by a car n' die tonite!/ It's funni how it ends/..  
  
Seto + YM + Bakura: O_O  
  
Bakura: see wat I mean?  
  
YM: uh huh. *nods*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 14~  
  
7 days before Christmas.  
  
~ Pegasus's castle~  
  
Peg: la-la-la-la  
  
*Knock! Knock*  
  
Peg.: la-la-la-la  
  
Security: ummm MR. Pegusus...  
  
Peg: la-la-la-la  
  
D/a: OBVIOUSLY HE'S DEAF!!!!!  
  
*Door opens*  
  
Yugi + Ryou + Malik: O_O *mouth drops*  
  
Peg: la-la-la- er...  
  
Security: I'll leave you now..  
  
Peg: Yugi-boy!!! Come!!!!  
  
Yugi: err... no..  
  
Yugi + Ryou + malik: *watches in HORROR as peg dances the Macarena I dunno how u spell dat. in front of them.  
  
Peg: *shakes his ass*  
  
D/a: eeewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *shields his eyes* FULL MOON!!!.  
  
Yugi: Pegasus.. Stop!!!!  
  
Peg: y? It's fun...  
  
Ryou: *sees Pegasus start the WHOLE dance over again* eww....  
  
Yugi: *shouts over the music* HAVE YOU SEEN-  
  
Malik: WHERE ARE OUR MILLENNIUM ITEMS????  
  
Peg: *shakes ass* WHY WOULD YOU THINKG THAT I HAVE IT?????  
  
Malik: BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO STEAL THEM BEFORE!!!!!  
  
Peg: GOOD POINT!!!! BUT I DON'T HAVE IT..  
  
Yugi: DO YOU KNOW WHO DOES?  
  
Peg: DUNNO... ASK UR SISTER MALIK..  
  
Malik: *slaps forehead* why didn't I think of that?  
  
Peg: that's why I'm the billionaire and your not!!!!!  
  
Malik: you. *runs to punch Pegasus*  
  
Peg: *shakes ass and hits malik* oops!!! My bad!!!  
  
Malik: grrr.  
  
Ryou: malik! Let's go! We need to find your sister.  
  
Malik: I'll deal with you later..  
  
Peg: uh huh. *keeps dancing*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Back at Yugi's house.  
  
D/a: *is still playing golf with the millennium rod. * WEEE!!! Twis wis fwun!!! This is fun!!  
  
*Door bell rings*  
  
D/a: *takes the millennium puzzle* cwomwing!!! Coming!! *Runs downstairs and opens door revealing.....  
  
...........  
  
..........  
  
.......  
  
Isis!!!*  
  
Isis: er.. hi.. Is malik here?  
  
D/a: nwope!!!! Nope!!!  
  
Isis: um. is Ryou here then?  
  
D/a: nwope!! Nope!! ^_^  
  
Isis: is Yugi here?  
  
D/a: nwope!!! Nwobwodee hwere.. nope!! Nobody here.  
  
Isis: you're home alone?  
  
D/a: ywup!! Yup!!  
  
Isis: what's your name? Are you someone's daughter? I never knew Seto had a daughter..  
  
D/a: mwy nwame wis d/a.. no weto!!!!! Nani!!!! Mwe want nani!!!!  
  
Isis: you're not Seto's... *Sees millennium puzzle* oh!!! Where did you get htat?  
  
D/a: yu-gee gwave wit two mwe.. Yugi gave it to me..  
  
Isis: he wouldn't give it to anyone..  
  
D/a: *scrunches face up*  
  
Isis: oh! What are you doing here? Aren't you bored?  
  
D/a: oh!! Wanna pway gwolf? want to play golf?  
  
Isis: golf? Here? Okay..  
  
D/a: *leads Isis to her room* hwere!!! *Hands her the millennium rod*  
  
Isis: this is Malik's..  
  
D/a: my-wig.. nwice. malik. nice. *puts golf ball down* SWING!!! *Tugs at her sleeve*  
  
Isis: okay.. d/a: she doesn't know that YM is inside. *swings really hard* I'm going to use the phone.  
  
D/a: otay!!!  
  
Isis: *leaves d/a playing with the millennium items*  
  
D/a: ^_^  
  
YM: *dizzy* /I told you not to do tat!!!/  
  
D/a: *reconizes the voice* my-ham? YM?  
  
YM:/ d/a?????/  
  
D/a: ^_^ *picks up millennium ring shakes it up and down*  
  
Bakura: /AHH!!!!! STOP IT!!!!! YOU MESSED UP MY PLANS OF ESCAPE!!!!/  
  
D/a: ba-to-wah? Bakura?  
  
Bkaura: O_O /d/a?/  
  
D/a: ^_^ where's nani? where's Yami?  
  
Bkaura: /in the puzzle.. Did you steal tat too?/  
  
D/a: twis? Twraingle? this? Triangle?  
  
Bakura: you have it?  
  
D/a: *takes the puzzle* nani??  
  
Yami: would you leave- d/a?  
  
D/a: NANI!!!! ^_^ where ware ywou? where are you?  
  
Yami: in the puzzle  
  
D/a: cwome wout!!! come out!!!  
  
Yami: I can't you locked me in..  
  
D/a: *taps the puzzle* *starts rubbing it*  
  
Yami: rubbing wouldn't help.  
  
D/a: wopen sweswamee? open sesame?  
  
Yami; no.. you-  
  
D/a: *shakes the puzzle*  
  
Yami: d/a. don't... shake. it.!!!  
  
D/a: otay.. *frown*.. *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Yami: don't cry. here.. Close you eyes and open your heart..  
  
D/a: whow? how? mwy hweart wis wiswide. my heart is inside.  
  
Yami: . -_-. just think of me.  
  
D/a: otay!! ^_^ *thinks of a person with HUGE and overly spiked hair* *laughs*  
  
Yami: I don't look like that!!! *chuckles*  
  
D/a: ^_^  
  
Yami: *appears in d/a's mind*  
  
D/a: //NANI!!!!// ^_^ //Yami!!!!//  
  
Yami: /hey d/a!!! err.. Am I sharing your body??/  
  
D/a: ..????.. *lost*  
  
Yami: /never mind/  
  
D/a: ^_^ *thinks about MEAN bkaura* d/a: a REALLY BAD iamge.  
  
Bakura: *appears inside d/a's mind* /HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME A- huh? Where- Yami? D/a?/  
  
D/a: ^_^ //ba-to-wah!!!!//  
  
Bkaura: /how did i../  
  
D/a: *picks up the rod and thinks about NICE YM*  
  
Malik: *appears in d/a's mind* /err.. How did I get here?/  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Isis: Yugi.. Pick up the phone..  
  
Yugi: *cell rings, picks it up* moshi, moshi?  
  
Isis: Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: Isis!! We were just going to look for you.. where are you?  
  
Isis: I'm at your house.  
  
Yugi: we need your help. someone has stolen our millennium items.  
  
Isis: d/a..  
  
Yugi: did something happen to her?  
  
Isis: no, d/a stole your millennium items.  
  
Yugi: O_O NANI? d/a: oh, tat' snot Yami.. it's Japanese. but where chibi d/a says it.. and it means Yami, I'll put it in da brackets. why would she.  
  
Isis: she's playing gold with the millennium rod, wearing your puzzle, and rolling the ring around the room..  
  
Yugi: O_O we're coming straight back..  
  
*hags up*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Yugi: Ryou! Malik! I know who stole the millennium items!!!!  
  
Ryou: who? Is it Seto?  
  
Malik: Pegasus!! It HAS to be him!!!  
  
Yugi: *shakes head* nope! It's d/a!!  
  
Ryou + Malik: NANI?!  
  
Ryou: why would she do that?  
  
Malik: does she know how to use it?  
  
Yugi: apparently. nno. she's using the rod as a golf club... the rings as a hoop. and I don't know what she's doing with the puzzle. but it can't be THAT bad..  
  
Malik: yeah, I guess. but how?  
  
Ryou: maybe she took it while we were sleeping.  
  
Yugi: I guess.. Let's go home and talk to d/a then...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A #3:  
  
You likes chibis?  
  
What would be something that the YGO gang should try this winter. a sport, hobby.etc ?  
  
What should YM and Bakura buy to torture Yami?  
  
What should malik and Ryou plan to torture their Yamis?  
  
Maliks angel ~ 1)I luv chibies... espesially Malik chibies!!!! 2)they shud try and get dates for sumthin!!! (i pick malik) 3)they shud but every torture device made!! 4) They shud lock up their yami's in an escape proof room!  
  
  
  
A #5:  
  
Yami_yugi_trepe() ~ well....marik and bakura shold challange y/yugi 2 a duel......and then....swip his card....then summon dark magician...2 tortuer him......and dark magican uses dark magic attack...on THEm  
  
  
  
A #11:  
  
Ideas for things I should do as a chibi is ALL I ask for  
  
Should I become friends with Bakura? Or keep torturing him...  
  
What should I do to Seto?  
  
Should I turn everyone into a Chibi or turn myself back to normal?  
  
There's going to a game show... who should pair up with who?  
  
  
  
DClick ~ b) Either is fine with me. Avida: Same here, as long as you don't torture Ryou-chan!! c) *shrugs* Dunno. d) Turn everyone into chibis! ^_^ e) Yugi or Yami with Tea, Joey with Mai, 'nuff said.  
  
A #11:  
  
Lady Malik(nicola_ryoioki@hotmail.com) ~ Hi, I think u shud carry on playing golf with da millenium rod and ring and wear da millenium puzzle! rnHAHAHAHAHAHAH *goes in histerics*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: well, DOMÕ for da review.. But I'm sorwee for da short chappies lately.. I'll make LONGER ones during da Christmas BREAK.. It'z just tat teday was our school's Christmas concert. and tomorrow we're going carolling.. and on Thursday I haf art class. and Friday I haf piano. so yeah. busi. but GOMEN and DOMÕ again~~  
  
() ~ I think chibis are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
d/a: me 2!!!  
  
^_~ JA!!!!! 


	15. 6 days before christmas

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: u know wat? I am ssssssssssooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwweeeeeeee!!!! Gomen!!!!!!! I know I didn't upload for a few days, but I've been sooooooo busi.. I really wanted to... but here's all da chappies I didn't post up.. Oh and please answer da questions.. These ones are REALLY IMPORTANT ONES. my future depends on it.. Oh and Sailor Vercury, sorrwee, I've got lik da whole plot and stuff ready, and I'm juz too selfish and lov yami too much. here's the next chappie!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 15~  
  
6 days before Christmas.  
  
At Yugi's home.  
  
Chibi d/a: *jumping on da bed + singing* wringle wells/ wringle wells wringle wall da way!/ wo what fwun wit wis two wride/ on a won hworse wopen swed hwy!/ 'jingle bells'   
  
Bakura: *in the soul room covering ears* /AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! That noise again!!!!/  
  
Chibi d/a: ba-to-wah the snowman/ was a vweary mwean wold wan/ with his lwong wight hwair and his gwaint nose/ *giggles* Bakura, the snowman/ was a very mean old man/ with his long white hair and his giant nose/  
  
Bakura: /OKAY!!! That's it!!! Your going too far/  
  
YM + yami: *laughs at bakura*  
  
Bakura: /grrrrrrrr.../ *runs towards d/a*  
  
Chibi d/a: *runs + locks herself in her soulroom*  
  
Bakura: *bangs on her soulroom door* /open it!!! Come out here!!!/  
  
YM: *laughs* /yeah, like she'll be stupid enough to do that!/  
  
Yami: *laughs* /Bakura. What is your problem with d/a?/  
  
Bakura: /I don't have no problem with her!! She has a problem with me!!!!/  
  
YM: /well if your just go with it, she'll stop!!!/  
  
Yami: /besides, she's just a kid./  
  
Bakura: /a VERY ANNOYING KID!!!!! I don't care how old she is, as long as she stops singing./ *slams door to his soul room*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Outside.  
  
Yugi: Isis? Are you still here?! D/A!!!!  
  
Isis: *walks to front door* yeah I'm still here.  
  
Ryou: where's d/a?  
  
Isis: she's in her room  
  
*All goes up*  
  
Yugi: d/a.  
  
Chibi d/a: *in bed with covers pulled over her head*  
  
Ryou: *walks over to d/a* d/a. *shakes her* wake up..  
  
Chibi d/a: *mumbles* I wam wup I am up  
  
Malik: then why don't you come out  
  
Chibi d/a: dun wanna  
  
Ryou: why?  
  
Chibi d/a: bweacwause because  
  
Yugi: what's wrong?  
  
Chibi d/a: ba-to-wah ywelled wat mwe. Bakura yelled at me  
  
Ryou: he did?! Well give me the millennium ring and I'll take to him.  
  
Chibi d/a: wat's a waillenniwum wring? What's a millennium ring?  
  
Isis: the circle you were rolling around.  
  
Chibi d/a: who!! Twis? *Takes out millennium ring* oh! This?/  
  
Ryou: yes!!! Can I have it back?  
  
Chibi d/a; *nods* *hands millennium ring over*  
  
Ryou: //Bakura.//  
  
Bakura: *still inside d/a's mind* /Ryou? Where the heck are you?/  
  
Ryou: //here in d/a's room. come out.//  
  
Bakura: /how? You have to get the ring back first./  
  
Ryou: //I did//  
  
Bakura: /but I'm still in d/a's tiny little mind.../  
  
Ryou: //that's weird.//  
  
Yugi: what's wrong Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Bakura isn't in the ring anymore.  
  
Malik: then where is here?  
  
Ryou: still stuck inside d/a's mind.  
  
Malik: let me try.. d/a.. can I have that.  
  
Isis: he wants your stick  
  
Chibi d/a: twis? Why? This? Why?  
  
Malik: because. I. want to play golf. with it. yeah play golf.  
  
Chibi d/a: otay. *gives Malik the millennium rod* okay.  
  
Malik: //YM?//  
  
YM: *still inside d/a's mind* /Malik? Where are you? I heard that Bakura couldn't get out. did you take the rod back yet?/  
  
Malik: //yes. but .//  
  
YM: /I'm still stuck in here aren't I?/  
  
Malik: //seems like it.//  
  
Yugi: so? Is YM in the rod or still inside d/a's mind?  
  
Malik: still inside. you try.  
  
Yugi: ok. d/a. can I have my puzzle back?  
  
Chibi d/a: *shakes head*  
  
Yugi: why not?  
  
Chibi d/a: bwecwause because  
  
Yugi: because.  
  
Chibi d/a: me lwike nani me like yami  
  
Yugi: yami can play with you after.  
  
Chibi d/a: nwo!! *Crosses arms* no!  
  
Yugi: d/a..  
  
Yami: /d/a. let me out./  
  
Chibi d/a: nwo bwody wants two pway with mwe!!! Nobody wants to play with me!!!  
  
Yami: /I will!!! Just give the puzzle back to Yugi./  
  
Chibi d/a: ywou pwrowise? You promise?  
  
Yugi + yami: I promise  
  
Chibi d/a; k.... *Gives millennium puzzle to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: //yami. are you in the puzzle?//  
  
Yami: /no.. I'm not. I guess I'm stuck too./  
  
Bakura: /GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! I'm GOING TO DIE HERE!!!/  
  
Isis: so they're all stuck in there? But how?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. yami, do you?  
  
Yami: /no, I don't, but I'm sure Bakura doesn't care how we got here, just as long as we get out . and soon./  
  
Bakura: /Ryou, I forbid you to have kids when you marry. you have no idea how evil they can be./  
  
Every1 except Bakura + d/a who doesn't know what the heck they're talking about: *laughs*  
  
Yugi: well, let's think about ways to get our yamis back into the millennium items after a good night sleep.  
  
Malik: Isis. why don't you stay for the night?  
  
Isis: I guess.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
That night after every1 was asleep.  
  
D/a: *sneaks into Isis's room guestroom*  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The next morning.  
  
Isis: D/A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: what happened?!  
  
Isis: d/a took my tauk!!!!  
  
Yugi: d/a....  
  
Chibi d/a: otay. wo'll gwive wit bwack. okay,. I'll give it back*gives tauk back to isis*  
  
Ryou: you can't go around stealing thing d/a.  
  
Chibi d/a: otay... okay.  
  
Yugi: well, so the yamis are all inside d/a's body.  
  
Malik: but what about their powers?  
  
Yugi: I don't know.  
  
Ryou: we haven't really thought about that. yet.  
  
Malik: well then let's check.  
  
Yugi: //yami. how do you use the powers of the puzzle?//  
  
Yami: /you just hold out your hand at a person and say "mindcrush"/  
  
Yugi: //okay. know who should I try this on..//  
  
Yami: /oh yeah, don't if you're not angry, it won't have much affect, and wouldn't harm them./  
  
Yugi: //thanks.//  
  
Yugi: MINDCRUSH!!! *Points his hand at Malik*  
  
Malik: *still standing with his arms crossed* nothing's happening.  
  
Ryou: let me try!!!!  
  
Bakura: /k, focus your energy at d/a./  
  
Ryou: //this wouldn't hurt her would it?//  
  
Bakura: /of course not, now, think of sending them to the shadow realm/  
  
Ryou: //we WILL be able to bring her back right?//  
  
Bakura: /YES!!! Now send her to the shadow realm!!!/  
  
Ryou: k  
  
*Nothing happens.*  
  
Malik: gee, I'll control someone's mind... Now let see.  
  
YM: /Ryou/  
  
Malik: //why Ryou?//  
  
YM: /easiest target/  
  
Malik: //oh well. I guess.// MIND CONTROL!!!  
  
*Nothing happens*  
  
YM: why didn't it work? You've seen me use it a lot of times.  
  
Isis: well I guess they just need more practice.you guys probably aren't doing it right. I'll show you. SHOW ME THE FUTURE!!!!  
  
*Nothing happens*  
  
Malik: yo sis, I think you're losing your touch.  
  
Isis: shut up!!!! Something happened to it.  
  
Chibi d/a: MWIND CWONTWROL!!!! MIND CONTROL *Points at Malik*  
  
Malik: wa- *in trance*  
  
Chibi d/a: pway dwolly with mwe!! Play dolly with me!!  
  
Malik: yes master.  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D/a: it's lik REALLY LATE.....snore.... gomen for not uploadin for a while. just been realli realli busi. 


	16. 5 days before christmas

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: not much 2 say, but this would be a VERY short chpt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 16~  
  
5 days before Christmas.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Tea: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Every1 except d/a: *runs to tea's guestroom*  
  
Yugi: what happened?!  
  
Tea: REEEEBIT  
  
Every1 except d/a: O_O  
  
Malik: D/A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
*Everyone goes to d/a's room*  
  
Chibi d/a: *hiding under the covers*  
  
Malik: d/a....  
  
Chibi d/a: *doesn't move*  
  
Malik: d/a..  
  
Ryou: *walks over to Chibi d/a* why did you do that?  
  
Chibi d/a: bwecwause swhe twried to dwrown me.. Because she tried to drown me.  
  
Yugi: she did?  
  
Chibi d/a: *nods*  
  
Malik: well, then she deserves it.  
  
Yugi: but I still don't think you should have done that.  
  
Ryou: how did you know what to do? Who taught you?  
  
Chibi d/a: mwe and ba-towah ^_^ me and Bakura *looking VERY proud*  
  
Ryou: I should of known..  
  
Yugi: d/a. I think you should turn tea back into herself..  
  
Chibi d/a: why?  
  
Yugi: because it's not right to turn people into frogs..  
  
Chibi d/a: but I dwun wanna. but I don't want to.  
  
Yami: /d/a...//  
  
Chibi d/a: wow. fwine. oh. fine  
  
Tea: reeeeeeeeeebit  
  
Chibi d/a: *starts to mutter spell*  
  
*POOF!!!*  
  
Tea: *turns back into a human* why you little..  
  
Yugi: tea, did you try to kill d/a.  
  
Tea: *looks surprised* well. er. why would I do that?  
  
Ryou: I don't know, you tell me.  
  
Tea: because she's annoyin- *clamps mouth shut*  
  
Malik: oh, so you DID try to kill her.  
  
Tea: well.. er....  
  
Yugi: d/a... Why don't we take you to wonderland tomorrow..  
  
Chibi d/a: wrats twat? What's that?  
  
Malik: it's a place where you go on rides, and have fun.  
  
Chibi d/a: otay!!! Okay!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: well, short but the next chappie is gonna b really funni. and aznfiregoddess. just 1 more chappie with torturing Bakura, YM and yami. but mainly Bakura... then I'll be nice.  
  
^_~ ja!!! 


	17. 4 days before christmas

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: da wonder land chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: oh great who's paying?  
  
D/a: you!!!!!  
  
Seto: now, I don't remember saying that I'll pay for you.  
  
D/a: thanks for volunteering!!!  
  
Seto: what?  
  
D/a: you just said ".I'll pay for you."  
  
Seto: damn!!!!  
  
D/a: ^_^  
  
Seto: oh how I HATE that smirk on ur face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 17~  
  
4 days before Christmas.  
  
Chibi d/a: WONDWER WAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wonderland!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else: *groans* it's 6 in the morning....  
  
Chibi d/a: gwet rup!!!!!!!!!!!!! get up!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yugi: *SLOWLY gets out of bed*  
  
Ryou: aren't you regretting you'd ever mentioned wonderland?  
  
Yugi: *yawn* yeah.. REALLY regretting.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Outside of wonderland.  
  
Chibi d/a: wow.... *mouth hangs open*  
  
Malik: so what do you think?  
  
Chibi d/a: *tugs on everyone* lwet's gwo!!!!!!!!! Let's go!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: hold on!!! We need to get tickets.  
  
*Everyone gets tickets*  
  
Malik: let's go in now!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: what ride do you want to go on first?  
  
Chibi d/a: *looks around her* twat won!!! That one! *Points at 'THE BAT'  
  
Yugi: I don't think.  
  
Chibi d/a: *runs towards the bat*  
  
*There's no line ups*  
  
Operator: little girl. you're not old enough-  
  
Chibi d/a: *snaps fingers in front of his face*  
  
Operator: *in trance* right this way.  
  
Chibi d/a: ^_^  
  
Malik: hey!! If she did that at the ticket booth, we would of saved a few bucks!!!!!  
  
Ryou: just get in  
  
*Rides starts*  
  
Yami: /aibou.what is a rollercoaster?/  
  
Yugi: //it's nothing that scary.just a ride with ups and downs....//  
  
Yami: /just making sure./  
  
Bakura: /I can't stand rides. this one probably goes around in circles./  
  
Ryou: //actually....//  
  
*Starts to go uphill*  
  
Yami: /well, it's not THAT bad../  
  
*Plunges downwards*  
  
Yami + YM + Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: weeeeeee!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
*After the ride*  
  
Yami:/ d/a!!!!!!!!! You're crazy!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: wagwain!!!!!!!!!!!! Wagwain!!!!!! Again!!!!!!!! Again!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: wrat bout twis won? *Runs towards drop zone*  
  
D/a: It's not that scary... it's fun!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *inside d/a's mind, gets a very good image through d/a* /that's the ride?/  
  
Bakura: *sees the same image* /oh no... No way I'm going..../  
  
Yami: /you don't have a choice/  
  
YM: /true.. But is there any way to convince her?/  
  
Yami: /somehow, I don't think so....../  
  
Bakura: /this is it... Before I die, I want to tell you how much I love you guys... I know I haven't been really nice and stuff... but you guys are my only friends..../  
  
YM: /Bakura...you're not going to die...../  
  
Yami: /you're already dead..../  
  
D/a: LOL!!!!!!!! TRUE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: /oh.. right... I almost forgot.../  
  
Yami + YM: *sigh*  
  
Chibi d/a: *puts on the straps for the seat*  
  
*Ride starts*  
  
*At the top*  
  
YM: /this thing just goes up and lets you take a look from the bird's eye view.. What's to be afraid of?/  
  
*Click*  
  
Bakura: / WHAT WAS THAT?!!!/  
  
YM: /stop being a chick-/  
  
*Starts to drop*  
  
Yami: /whhhhhhhhhhooooooooo sssssssssaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddddd tttttttttthhhhhhhhaaaaaaaattttttttt iiiiiiiitttttttttt wwwwwwwaaaaaaaasssssssnnnnn'''''ttt aaaaaaaaa sssscccccccccaaaaaaarrrrrrryyyyyyy rrrrrriiiiiiidddddddeeeeeeee?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/ who said it wasn't a scary ride?  
  
*After the ride*  
  
YM: *dizzy* no..... More.....Intense.... rides.... For....you.....  
  
Ryou: I think that's nough excitement for one day.. how about something less intense? Like.. The merry- go-round?  
  
Chibi d/a: hworsey? Horsy?  
  
Yugi: yeah, horsies...  
  
*Go to merry-go-round*  
  
Chibi d/a: I want a hworsey!!!!!!! I want a horsy!!!!  
  
YM: /don't' worry about this one, I've seen little kids younger than d/a go on it./  
  
Bakura: /you sure?/  
  
YM: /positive/  
  
Yami: /you better be, I'm going to die if I go on another one like that drop thing./  
  
*Ride starts*  
  
Chibi d/a: //so swlow!!!!!// //so slow!!!//  
  
Yami: /no, it's perfect/ *relaxes*  
  
*Suddenly ride goes faster and faster*  
  
YM: hey!!! What's happening?  
  
Operator: mal-funtion. Would every one please try to get off.  
  
*Every1 jumps.. Exceept Chibi d/a*  
  
Chibi d/a: FWASTER!!!! FWASTER!!!! Faster! Faster!  
  
*Ride goes faster*  
  
Yami: *starts to get dizzy*  
  
Bakura: /my hand is spinning!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
YM: /d/a!!!!!!!!! Jump off!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
Chibi d/a: *swings legs back and forth*  
  
Yugi: d/a!!!!!!!!!!!! get off before it goes too fast!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Chibi d/a: *keeps swinging legs back and forth on the horse*  
  
Ryou: D/A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: nwot fwun!!!!!!!!!! *Pouts*  
  
*Ride slows down*  
  
Operator: wow! This is like a miricale!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi d/a: *jumps off*  
  
Yami + YM + Bakura: *VERY dizzy*  
  
Yugi: I think it's time to go home.  
  
Ryou: yeah...  
  
*everyone goes home*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
That night...  
  
Yugi: I think we should really look for a spell to not only change d/a back, but get our yamis and their powers back..  
  
Malik: yeah, she'll kill them if we don't get them back soon....  
  
Yami: /I agree/  
  
Yugi: //yami?//  
  
Yami: /yeah, she's asleep./  
  
Bakura: /finally! A time where it's safe!!!/  
  
Ryou: //she's sweet when she's sleeping..//  
  
Bakura: /you mean when she doesn't talk./  
  
Ryou: //no.not exactly.//  
  
Yugi: well, we better find a way to reverse the spell.  
  
Bakura: /I don't think that I would survive another day I here with her!!!/  
  
Malik: well one way or other, we must get them out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: there!!!!!! 17th chappie!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~ JA!!! 


	18. 3 days before christmas

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: well.. I think it's time...  
  
Yami: time for wat?  
  
D/a: me to turn back into my non-Chibi self  
  
Yami: well, it's about time...  
  
D/a: yeah.. admit it.. I'm cuter if I'm a Chibi  
  
Bakura: define cuter.  
  
YM: like a kitty...  
  
Bakura: well.. No.. you're more annoying and insane...  
  
D/a: oh, you've haven't seen anything yet..  
  
YM: that's not good...  
  
Bakura: seen wat?  
  
Yami: don't ask..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 18~  
  
3 days before Christmas.  
  
Yugi: where's Chibi d/a?  
  
Ryou: upstairs playing with her toys I think.  
  
Yugi: well, have you thought of any ways to reverse the spells?  
  
Yami: /no.. but I don't think that Bakura will stop complaining./  
  
Bakura: /I would if she would take over the world with her spare time, then play with stupid stuffed animals./  
  
Chibi d/a: *every1 hears her voice coming from upstairs* twey ware nwot swtupwid! Ba-to-wah wis swtupwid!!! They are not stupid! Bakura is stupid!!! *Cries*  
  
Yami: Bakura.....  
  
Bakura: /what?!/  
  
*Every1 runs upstairs*  
  
Yugi: now, now, stop crying.. *Pats Chibi d/a*  
  
Chibi d/a: BA-TO-WAH!!!! WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura, you're so insensitive sometimes..  
  
Bakura: /what did I do?/  
  
YM: /you're hopeless/  
  
Malik: what are you doing? D/a?  
  
Chibi d/a: wothing.... Nothing.  
  
Ryou: can I see?  
  
Chibi d/a: mwaybwee maybe  
  
Yugi: what are these?  
  
Chibi d/a: pwotwions potions  
  
Ryou: what kind?  
  
Bakura: /a kind that would set us free and turn you back into a teen?/  
  
Chibi d/a: *nods*  
  
Bakura: /YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! I'M SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEEEDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/ YES! I'M SAVED!!  
  
YM: /don't get your hopes too high... Last time, IF she DID make the potion to change herself into a Chibi, it was when she was in the RIGHT mind and 17-years old teen..../  
  
Yami: /ah, don't ruin his moment of happiness/  
  
Chibi d/a: dwone!!!! Done!!!  
  
Bakura: /really?!!!! Well, what are you waiting for? Drink it!!!!!!!!!/  
  
YM: /Bakura.../  
  
Yami: /shhhhhhh.. Leave him../  
  
Chibi d/a: *drinks potions*  
  
YM: /see?!/  
  
Yami: /YM.. I think you've spoke too soon.../  
  
*Every1 sees Chibi d/a growing and the yamis glowed and manifesting beside her*  
  
Bakura: I'M FRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!!!!!!! I'M FREED!!!  
  
Yami: it actually worked!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YM: mali- where? *looks down*  
  
Bakura: tell me that isn't... you're not serious. are you?  
  
Yami: oh RA!!! Here we go again..  
  
D/a: *ow back to her old self* soooooo what did I miss? Where's everyone?  
  
Bakura: look *points towards...  
  
..............  
  
............  
  
.............  
  
A group of chibis peering at them*  
  
D/a: oh!! Aren't they cute. they look just like Malik, Isis, Yugi, and Ryou!!! Are they your kids? So you guys got married and had kids????? And I wasn't invited?????!!!!  
  
YM: oh gee, she's clueless..  
  
Yami: no, we didn't get married.... And no they're not our kids...  
  
D/a: so you got them off the streets? Aw, how sweet giving a home to homeless.. What's your name?  
  
Kid with white hair: wry-o  
  
D/a: Ryou, well, I have a friend just- *looks at Chibi Malik, Isis, Yugi and Ryou* you're. Malik.Isis.Yugi.and Ryou..  
  
All Chibis: *nods*  
  
YM: d/a... What kind of spell did you cast?  
  
D/a: spell??????  
  
Bakura: I see you're your clueless, annoying, self. well let me give you an update. first, you got turned into a Chibi then you caused mischief then you stole the millennium items, then you trapped YM, yami and me inside your tiny little mind and finally if all those things weren't bad enough, you turned everything back. except you've also turned our hikaris into chibis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D/a: wow! You said that in one breath!!!!  
  
Bakura: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!! *VERY pissed*  
  
D/a: then what is????  
  
Yami: can you turn them back?  
  
D/a: sure I can. why wouldn't I? But it'll take time to prepare the potion and spell.  
  
YM: exactly HOW long.  
  
D/a: I dunno. a day?  
  
YM + Bakura: A DAY?!!!!  
  
Yami: but the one you drank, was done in a few hours.  
  
D/a: well, that was different spell. besides. it didn't quite work out. did it?  
  
Yami: guess not.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
At bedtime.  
  
Chibi Yugi: ow!!!!  
  
YM: what happened?  
  
Chibi Yugi: *points at malik* hwe pwinched mwe!!! He pinched me  
  
YM: malik...  
  
Chibi malik: wry-o hwugged mwe Ryou hugged me  
  
Bakura: what's wrong with a hug?  
  
Chibi malik: I dwon't lwike them. ewxprwessally fwrom a bwoi I don't like them. especially from a boy  
  
*The 3 chibis wrestle each other*  
  
Yami: STOP IT!!! ALL OF YOU!! It's time to go to bed!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: *cries* WAH!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: everyone to bed!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*After a LONG struggle, the yamis put the chibis in bed*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Later that night.  
  
D/a: *mixing potions + singing* .AIR FORCE ONES.  
  
Yami: *knocks on door*  
  
D/a: it's opened  
  
Yami: *walks in*  
  
D/a: *turns around + sees yami* oh hey. Got them in bed yet?  
  
Yami: yeah, it was hard though. harder then getting you in bed.  
  
D/a: my problem is getting out of bed.  
  
Yami: actually, you were that bad when you were a Chibi.  
  
D/a: good to know..  
  
Yami: how's the potion coming?  
  
D/a: fine. Soo... You've gotten your powers back?  
  
Yami: I think so, but just in case I warn you not to go too close to Bakura. he.er. still.  
  
D/a: thinks I'm annoying and wants to kill me for all the annoying songs I've sang when he was in my mind?  
  
Yami: O_O you remember?  
  
D/a: you don't think I'm really THAT clueless. it's just an act.  
  
Yami: so you remember EVERYTHING?  
  
D/a: well. not exactly. I don't remember HOW I got turned into a Chibi.. *Closes lid to cauldron* well, it's just a mater of time now. *sits down on bed* oh! Did you guys cancel the hotel room?  
  
Yami: yeah, we figured that when you were a Chibi. it wasn't safe.  
  
D/a: oh. er.. Seto..err..  
  
Yami: he came  
  
D/a; he did, didn't he.. Well... What did he say?  
  
Yami: he was about to arrest you. but you were just a little Chibi and those puppy-eyes of yours..  
  
D/a: yeah I know. OH! *Looks around her room + sees big purple teddy bear* I don't remember buying this.  
  
Yami: we got it for you when you were a Chibi.. You liked it a lot.  
  
D/a; oh. thanks. i'll pay you guys back.  
  
Yami: it's okay.. *Smirks* besides I don't think that Seto would appreciate it if his next bill is a couple million dollars..  
  
D/a: *turns red* you guys know.  
  
Yami: yeah. but I think that YM and Bakura are going to encourage you to continue.  
  
D/a: *smirks* well... It's getting late.  
  
*BANG!!!!!!*  
  
D/a: what the heck was that?  
  
Yami: dunno. but it sounds like it came from. the Chibis' room.  
  
*Both runs to the Chibis' room*  
  
Yami: what's goin-  
  
*D/a + yami laughs*  
  
YM: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.mmmmmmmmm...m....mmmmmmmmmm  
  
Bakura: mmmmmmmmm..hmmmmmmmmmmmmm....mmmmmhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm  
  
*YM + Bakura both tied up and dressed like clowns in a circus*  
  
*YM ~ pink pants, tight stripped shirt.big read nose..*  
  
*Bakura ~ face drawn with markers, HUGE smile. blue eyelashes.*  
  
D/a: yeah you get mah point  
  
D/a: you should really see you guys.. *laughs*  
  
Yami: you... Look....like.... a...  
  
Chibi malik: cwlown!!! Clown  
  
D/a: definitely!!!  
  
YM: mmmm.mmmmmm.mmmm *d/a rips the tape off* I DEMAND THAT YOU UNTIE ME!!!!  
  
Bakura: *yami rips the tape off* yami... if you don't get me out.... I'll personally kill you....  
  
Yami: *laughs* right, but it's late and they have to sleep. I'll let them torture you tomorrow...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D/a: well, it's glad to be 17 again!!!!  
  
Yami: glad to have you back too  
  
D/a: now what might hppn next? Sumthing VERY unexpected.... But if I tell you now, it wouldn't be fun would it?  
  
^_~ JA!!!!! 


	19. 2 days before christmas

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: well.... REALLY LATE but I don't wanna be sooooooo far behind... Oh!! Very, very!!! Short chappie... unless I upload later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 19~  
  
2 days before Christmas..  
  
d/a: *everyone wake up!!!!!!!!*  
  
Every1: huh?  
  
D/a: have any one of you guys seen the cauldron I had last night?  
  
Yami: you mean the cauldron you brew the potion in? I thought it was in your room.  
  
D/a: it was. but now, it's gone!!!!!!!!1  
  
Yami: *jumps out of bed* what?!!!  
  
D/a: those were the last ingredients I had to make this potion. if we don't find the potion and can't find the ingredients for it, Yugi, Malik, Isis, and Ryou will be chibis for the rest of their lives!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: well someone find it!!!! I ain't looking after these kids for the rest of my life!!!!!  
  
*Everyone runs around looking for the missing potion*  
  
YM: how the hell, can some potion be missing over the night when everyone was asleep?!!!  
  
Chibi Ryou + Yugi +Malik: we werewn't waslweep!!! we weren't asleep!!!!  
  
D/a: did you take the potion?  
  
Chibi Yugi: *nod* *Chibi Malik nudges him* owow!!!! ow!!  
  
D/a: Malik. keep out of this. Ryou, I'll give you ice-cream if you tell me where the potion is.  
  
Bakura: that's blackmailing.  
  
D/a: shut up! Do you want to turn them back to normal or not?  
  
Bakura: yeah.  
  
D/a: now, Ryou. can you tell me?  
  
Chibi Ryou: *nods* *walks to washroom*  
  
D/a: okay... where?  
  
Chibi Ryou: *looks nervously at Chibi Malik* er...  
  
D/a: Ryou,... Tell me.  
  
Chibi Ryou: *points at the toilet* wit's win twhe wotty. it's in the potty..  
  
D/a: you're kidding. you dumped it in the.  
  
Chibi Malik: wy dwid ywou twell hwer?!!!! why did you tell her?!!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: bwut mah-lick. wee shwouldn't wof. but Malik. we shouldn't of.  
  
Yami: Yugi.  
  
YM: Malik.  
  
Bakura: Ryou.  
  
D/a: *sigh* no use punishing them now. unless we go down the sewers looking for it, we'll have to make a new one. but I'm out of ingredients.  
  
Yami: we can get some new ones. can't we?  
  
D/a: well. I don't know if they have the exact ingredients..  
  
YM: we'll go look for them, why don't you go look after the kids.  
  
D/a: are you sure?  
  
Bakura: yeah just leave it to YM and me  
  
D/a: I guess.. Here's the list.  
  
*YM and Bakura leaves*  
  
Chibi Ryou: ba-to-wah!!!! Bakura!!!!  
  
Yami: he's going out to get something. he'll be back..  
  
Chibi Ryou: wy want ba-to-wah I want Bakura!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Malik: wy want twois!!!!!!! I want toys!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: owow!!! Mwy wears!!!!!!!!! ow!!!! My ears!!!!!!  
  
D/a: *sigh* why are we stuck with them?  
  
Yami: maybe it's a curse.  
  
D/a: -_- oh well....  
  
Chibi Ryou: *tugs on yami* wy want rice-cwream!!!!!! I want ice- cream!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Malik: wee two!!!!! me two!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: wee. me.... *counts fingers* tree!!!!!!!! three!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I'll get you ice-cream. come now...  
  
D/a: I'm going to take a bath..  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Upstairs in d/a's room...  
  
D/a: //ah! A bath!!!// *Listening to music* .she's legal, tender and fine.  
  
Noise from downstairs: BANG!!!!!!!  
  
D/a: *jumps up* //WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?//  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Yami: would you stop jumping?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Malik: wy? why? *Jumps on the sofa*  
  
Chibi Ryou + Yugi: *looks at each other and starts jumping on the sofa too*  
  
D/a: *runs downstairs* what happened? I heard a- oh! Never mind then.  
  
Yami: d/a, get them off the sofa.  
  
D/a: you can do that  
  
Yami: they won't listen  
  
D/a: then why me? Why would you think that they'd listen to me?  
  
Yami: cause your special  
  
D/a: continue.  
  
Yami: because you were a Chibi. you should know them.  
  
D/a: good point. *thinks* after I finish my bath  
  
Yami: I'll die I you don't get them to quite down...  
  
D/a: what do I get for it?  
  
Yami: -_- see? You're still acting like a Chibi.. *sigh*  
  
D/a: is that good or bad?  
  
Yami: I haven't decided yet.  
  
D/a: oh. fine. you go take a shower or bath. or whatever you do.  
  
Yami: I don't do anything. I'm dead for crying out loud.  
  
D/a: well, don't cry out loud, just do it in secret *smirk*  
  
Yami: no use arguing with you right?  
  
D/a: no. now go take a bath. just turn the tap thingie to the left  
  
Yami: that's A LOT of help. the tap thingie.. *Walks upstairs*  
  
D/a: aren't I ALWAYS HELPFUL?  
  
Yami: *calls from upstairs* NO!!!  
  
D/a: *laughs*  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Outside.  
  
YM: let see now. *reads the list* two....FROGS?!!!  
  
Bakura: let me see!!! *Snatches the list out of Malik's hands* no it says two FOGS  
  
YM: you don't know how to read  
  
Bakura: oh and like you do?  
  
YM: well, let's just go and get the ingredients and go home.  
  
*Both walks into a pet store and hands the list to a clerk*  
  
Clerk: you sure you want these?  
  
YM + Bakura: *nods*  
  
Clerk: okay. but some of the stuff you'll have to go to that store *points across the street* over there. we don't have it here. what are you guys doing? Making a potion or something?  
  
Bakura: ye- *YM nudges him*  
  
YM: project  
  
*Clerk comes back with frogs. and a box of.. Brown, smelly stuff..*  
  
YM: thanks. how much?  
  
Clerk: well, it's two fifty for the frogs and the box, you can have for free.  
  
Bakura: really? Thanks.  
  
*YM + Bakura leaves pet store and walks to the shop across the street*  
  
Clerk: welcome  
  
YM: yeah, we need stuff on the list.  
  
Clerk: *looks at the list* be right back..  
  
Bakura: *looks around the store* what kinda store is this???? *Knocks on the side of an aquarium* AH! *Jumps back when a UGLY version of him appeared*  
  
YM: wh- oh!! *Laughs*  
  
Bakura: not funny  
  
*Clerk comes back*  
  
Clerk: here it is. but use it VERY carefully. it's not the use stuff. it might have some side effects.  
  
*YM pays then both goes home*  
  
********************************************************  
  
Yami: *gets out of shower. almost flooding the whole house*  
  
D/a: are you trying to drown us? *Laughs*  
  
Yami: very funny.  
  
*YM +Bakura comes in*  
  
D/a: did you get ALL the ingredients?  
  
YM: yup  
  
D/a: good then I'll get started on the potion and hope it'll be done by tomorrow so they'll be back to normal on Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D/a: there!!!! 


	20. THE day BEFORE christmas

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: k, teday's...  
  
Seto: finally!!! Did you forget 'bout me AGAIN?  
  
D/a: *gasp* I did!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! But I've got 'other' plans 4 u....  
  
Seto: *mumbles* I shoulda kept mah mouth shut..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 20~  
  
THE day BEFORE Christmas.  
  
D/a: I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: YYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
*Gives the Chibis their drinks.*  
  
*Every1 turns back to normal..*  
  
Yugi: what happened?  
  
Ryou: I felt like I was a shrunk.  
  
Malik: yeah. my head kinda hurts..  
  
D/a: that's perfectly normal.  
  
YM: well. welcome back.  
  
Yugi: well what day is it?  
  
Yami: it's the 24th..  
  
Yugi: oh my gosh!!! I didn't get your presents yet!!!!  
  
Ryou: I didn't either. let's go before the mall closes!!!!  
  
*Every1 runs to the mall*  
  
*******************************************************  
  
After shopping.  
  
*Every1's in front of the fireplace.*  
  
D/a: don't ask if there is one in the house.. it's mah storwee, and I want it dat way  
  
D/a: oh!!! Here's another present or every1  
  
Yugi: d/a. you don't hav-  
  
D/a: shhhhhhhhh...just open it.  
  
*Everyone unwraps their presents at the same time*  
  
*Warp hole appears*  
  
*Every1 gets sucked in*  
  
******************************************************  
  
*Every! Falls out of the warp hole*  
  
Yugi: ow!!!!  
  
Yami: *lands on his feet*  
  
Bakura: *lands on his face* D/A!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
D/a: what?  
  
YM: where are we?! *Cold wind blows*  
  
Every1: *shivers*  
  
D/a: I thought I'll show you what Christmas is like in 'other' parts of the world.  
  
YM: well, pick a WARMER place.  
  
D/a: can't.  
  
Yami: why?  
  
D/a: you'll see.*starts walking to...nowhere*  
  
*Every1 follows*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
After walking for a LONG time.  
  
D/a: we're here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: WHERE exactly is 'here'?  
  
D/a: just watch. *walks up to a pole thingie with strips* *taps it and mutters a few words*  
  
*Hidden entrance opens*  
  
Every1 else: O_O *mouth drops too*  
  
D/a: well? Comon!!!! Get in!!!!!! it's cold out there!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: do you even know where we are?  
  
D/a: yes come on!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Every1 walks in*  
  
Yugi: wow!!! What IS this place?  
  
Ryou: it looks like.  
  
Malik: like.  
  
Bakura: an over crowded factory. with short little midgets.  
  
D/a: don't diss them!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Bakura: what?!!  
  
YM: they're ELVES!!! Bakura, do you want your present or not?  
  
Bakura: what I want, is to go home and have a good night sleep.  
  
D/a: well, that's why we're here.  
  
Every1 else: it is?  
  
D/a: yup..  
  
Elf: ah! D/a. welcome back..  
  
Yami: back? You've been here before?  
  
Elf: been here? She's Santa's daughter!!!!  
  
Every1 else: O_O  
  
Bakura: you are?!!!!!!!!!1  
  
D/a: well.... *Blushes* yeah..  
  
Yugi: why didn't you tell us earlier?  
  
D/a: *shrug*  
  
Elf: come!! Your father's waiting..  
  
*Every1 follows the elf*  
  
Santa: ah! D/a!! You're back!!!  
  
D/a: *hugs Santa* these are my friends, daddy.  
  
Santa: oh!! Ho!ho!ho! Merry Christmas Yugi, Ryou, Malik, YM, Bakura and yami!!!  
  
Bakura: how did you-?  
  
YM: he's Santa clause? He know EVERYONE?!!  
  
Santa: have you guys been good this year?  
  
YM: I have, but Bakura hasn't.  
  
Bakura: HEY!!! I WAS TOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YM: oh yeah?  
  
Bakura: yeah.  
  
YM: what about those times you tried to kill yami?  
  
Bakura: you did too..  
  
YM: //k, not a good example// what about those times you made d/a cry whe she was a little Chibi?  
  
Bakura: she cried herself..  
  
*Both starts arguing*  
  
Yami: here they go again.  
  
Santa: stop fighting boys... Why don't' I give you a tour of the toyshop?  
  
Every1: k!!!  
  
Santa: well, Grewnan here can show you around.  
  
************************************************************ On tour.  
  
Bakura: are all elves short?  
  
YM: Bakura!!! You're so rude!!!  
  
Grewnan: well. it's okay. no.. Not all elves. some in other parts of the world aren't.. some are even 7 feet!!!!  
  
D/a: *daydreaming* legolas.*sigh*  
  
Grewnan: ah! Miss is thinking about prince legolas again?  
  
D/a: *snaps out of daydreaming* what? *Blushes* oh. yeah.  
  
Bakura: ooooooooooooooo  
  
D/a: shut up!!!!  
  
*D/a + Bakura starts arguing*  
  
Yami: they'll never quit.  
  
grewnan: *laughs* that's just like our mistress. sometimes we think that she gets bored if no one argues with her.  
  
YM: I know what you mean. we all do. we've seen her.  
  
Grewnan: well, I have to help Santa load his bags for tonight's trip.  
  
Ryou: we'll help!  
  
Bakura: we will?  
  
Yugi: of course!!!  
  
*Goes to the 'garage' where the sled and the reindeers are stored*  
  
Bakura: it smells in here.  
  
D/a: DONNER!!!!! DASHER!!!! *Hugs all the reindeers* How are my favourite reindeers?  
  
D/a: I suck and I don't know all of Santa's reindeers, but I luv them ALL  
  
Yugi: they're so cute!!!  
  
Yami + YM: *loads sacs into the empty sleigh*  
  
Bakura; *holding his nose* they SMELL!!! Can we go?!!!  
  
Ryou: they're soft and furry!!! Bakura, come!!! Pat them!!!  
  
Bakura: no than- *is dragged by Ryou to the reindeers*  
  
Donner: Bakura. You're a troublemaker. I saw Santa check your name like ten times to se if you've changed or not.  
  
Bakura: O_O you can talk?!  
  
Dasher: what did you think? We're not NORMAL reindeers. we're special  
  
Bakura: well. err.. You should really take a bath.  
  
Donner + Dasher: *very annoyed by Bakura* *whispers to each other and the other reindeers*  
  
Rudolph: hey Bakura!!! Come!!!  
  
Bakura: what?! *Walks over to Rudolph*  
  
Rudolph: *by 'accidentally' kicks Bakura, making him fall into a bunch of....  
  
...................  
  
.................  
  
...............  
  
Reindeer shit*  
  
Bakura: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! You did that on purpose!!!!  
  
Donner: now why would we do that?  
  
Bakura: because you're jealous that I smell better than you guys..  
  
Dasher: well. you didn't smell before. but now you do..  
  
Bakura: *very, VERY pissed*  
  
*Yami + YM comes back from loading sacs*  
  
YM: what is that smell?  
  
Yami: *sees Bakura covered in shit* Bakura..  
  
YM: *laughs at Bakura* you really should watch your step.  
  
Bakura: they tripped me on purpose!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: sure... blame it on the reindeers.  
  
Santa: well, thanks for hel- *sees Bakura* oh dear me. Bakura. you should take a shower. D/a: I think that they're tired. anyways...  
  
Santa: well, then lead them to our BEST rooms.  
  
*Elf leads evey1 to their rooms*  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later that night.  
  
~Yugi + yami~  
  
Yugi: isn't this the best night?  
  
Yami: yeah. so far. the reindeers. *laughs*  
  
Yugi: do you think that the reindeers tripped Bakura on purpose?  
  
Yami: well, judging that they ARE d/a's.. yeah. but Bakura deserves it right?  
  
Yugi: yeah.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~Ryou +Bakura~  
  
Bakura: ARGH!!! I still smell!!!! Stupid reindeers!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: you can't blame the reindeers for your carelessness..  
  
Bakura: it wasn't me!!! That one with the red light bulb tripped me!!!!  
  
Ryou: *sigh* any ways. sleep well tonight.  
  
************************************************************  
  
~D/a + Santa  
  
Santa: you know that you don't belong in this world..  
  
D/a: but I really want to stay.  
  
Santa: I have to bring you back to your own world.  
  
D/a: pllleeeeeasssseeeeeeee just after Christmas?  
  
Santa: *sigh* after Christmas. but you should prepare yourself. you've grown closer to them then you should of.  
  
D/a: well, one more day is ALL I wish for.  
  
Santa: very well.. Good night d/a  
  
D/a: good night Santa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D/a: there!!!! Awwwwwwwww one more chappie left..... but there WILL be a squel.... 


	21. THE DAY OF CHRISTMAS

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: well, well, well,.. last chappie for this fict.. I really hope ppl would keep reading it even though it's gonna be finished teday and after Christmas. there WILL be a squel. but yeah. that's it. so sad. my storwee is about te end. sumthing else is gonna end. but. if I tell you now, it would ruin da storwee.  
  
Seto: YES!!! Your last chappie and then we're all FREE!!!!!  
  
D/a: not exactly. or does the words 'S-Q-U-E-L' apply to you?  
  
Seto: oh no..  
  
Bakura: I rather die.  
  
D/a: really? Then that would make my life so much easier. here. I'll make that wish come true in this chappie.  
  
Bakura: O_O on 2nd thought. I 'll reconsider.  
  
D/a: aw. I was about te have some fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 21~ last chappie  
  
THE day OF Christmas.  
  
*Every1 wakes up*  
  
Yugi: hey! We're back?!  
  
Ryou: *yawn* yeah... I guess Santa dropped us of.  
  
Malik: let's check the tree!!!!!  
  
*Every1 runs downstairs*  
  
D/a: *is sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking a hot cup of cappuccino* good morning. merry Christmas everyone!!!!  
  
Yugi: merry Christmas to you too. *runs to t he tree*  
  
YM: look at all these presents!!!! Do you think that I got one too?  
  
D/a: check. everyone should get one. that is if your good, you get a present.  
  
Yami: and if your bad?  
  
D/a: a piece of coal  
  
Yami: *goes over to the tree and smirks at Bakura* a piece of coal.  
  
Bakura: what are you looking at?  
  
Yami: come Bakura, don't you want to know what you go for Christmas?  
  
Bakura: why would I care?  
  
Ryou: come on Bakura, it's fun to open presents.  
  
D/a + Bakura: *walks over to join the others*  
  
D/a: check it Bakura. you'll be surprise at your present.  
  
YM: and the surprise is that he doesn't get one!!!  
  
Bakura: shut up!! I don't want your stupid presents!!!  
  
*Everyone opens presents*  
  
Yugi: oh wow!!!!  
  
Yami: what is it?  
  
Yugi: 10 packs of the newest and rarest cards!!!!  
  
Ryou: you're lucky.  
  
Yugi: why? What did you get?  
  
Ryou: dunno... *finish opening present* OH!!!!  
  
Yugi: you're even luckier...!!!!  
  
Ryou: *holds up a LARGE sledgehammer, and a crystal rod card  
  
Malik: hey!!! Look!! I've got. -_- a piece of paper..  
  
Yugi: wait!! Look what it says. you're the new owner of a newly built accommodation with four bedrooms.  
  
Malik: really?! Oh wow!!! Thank you Santa!!!!!!!  
  
YM: let see what I get!!! *Rips open his present* *reads card* hope this will..  
  
.....................  
  
Help with your plans.....  
  
But use it......  
  
Wisely..  
  
/hm wonder what it is./ takes a bottle of...  
  
Poison.. *small font* of happiness. -_-  
  
Yami: well. I didn't think that Santa would give you poison. but this one is good. *opens his own present* .. *Speechless* where. where. did. he get. these.  
  
Yugi: *looks at Yami's present* what are these?  
  
Yami: they're the best games in ancient Egypt. when. I was a pharaoh. I never knew that they make these now.  
  
D/a: they don't. but we had our ways of finding some especially for you. so Bakura, are you going to open yours?  
  
Ryou: come on!!!  
  
Bakura: all right. but just because it'll make you stop pestering me. *opens present* it's a...  
  
Ryou: wow!!! That's a really big.  
  
Yugi: Bakura you really like.  
  
YM: yup. he always wanted a.  
  
Bakura: *speechless*  
  
D/a: like it?  
  
Bakura: err. how did you.  
  
D/a: know that you like trains?  
  
Bakura: yeah.  
  
YM: yeah, how did you know d/a? He never told anyone. the only reason that I found out was because he was drunk the night he told me.  
  
D/a: well. it's Santa. he knows what EVERYONE wants... Huh Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *too busy playing with trains*  
  
Ryou: look! There's a note!!!! *Gives it to Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *reads the note* *turns REALLY red*  
  
Ryou: what does it say?  
  
Bakura: *mutters* nothing.  
  
Ryou: *snatches the note from him* *reads it out loud* here's something for you Bakura, I hope that you'll be too busy playing with it, then take over the world. there's something else under the tree for you and YM. from Santa  
  
YM: *runs to the tree* *finds present* *reads the note* I think this world is easier to take over. Santa.  
  
Bakura: what is it?  
  
YM: -_- it's a..  
  
Bakura: *sees present* -_- a..  
  
YM + Bakura: toy city..  
  
Yami: well. that is definitely easier to take over..  
  
*Everyone curls up on the sofa*  
  
Ryou: you know what? I'm bored. let's play a game.  
  
Malik: like what?  
  
D/a: how about truth or dare?  
  
Everyone else: *shrugs*  
  
D/a: k. me first and I chose.. Ryou! Truth or dare?  
  
Ryou: err.. Truth.  
  
D/a: hmmmmm. if you had one wish, what would it be?  
  
Ryou: hmmm. make YM and Bakura forget about taking over the world.  
  
D/a: k. your turn.  
  
Ryou: hmmm. YM, truth or dare?  
  
YM: dare  
  
Ryou: drink this *holds up YM's present the poison of happiness potion*  
  
YM: easy! That stuff probably doesn't even work!! *Drinks it* *nothing happens* see? Now.. Who to pick. Bakura, truth or dare?  
  
Bakura; I don't' play  
  
D/a: aww. come on!! It's fun!!!  
  
Bakura: fine! Dare.  
  
YM: go put on one of d/a's clothes.  
  
Bakura: NO!!!!  
  
D/a: that would mean. consequence.  
  
YM: and the consequence would be sticking your head down the potty. so which one would it be?  
  
Bakura: what choice do I have? *Puts on d/a's EXTRA clothes.*  
  
Everyone else: *LTAO*  
  
Bakura: grrrr. my turn... d/a... Truth or dare? /she'll pick tru-/  
  
D/a: dare.  
  
Yugi: d/a. this is Bakura. I'm not sure that's a good idea.  
  
D/a: relax, I've been playing this game with people are worse than Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *evil smirk*  
  
Ryou: //uh oh. I know that smirk.//  
  
Bakura: d/a. a dare. hmmm. /yes!! It's my chance to get my revenge on her!!!!/  
  
D/a: I don't have all day you know.  
  
Bakura: hold on!! I'm trying to think one!!! Oh! I got it!!!  
  
D/a: *taps fingers on the table* uh huh.  
  
Bakura: you have to..  
  
........  
  
Kill Yami..  
  
D/a: NO!!! HELL NO!!!  
  
Bakura: well... the consequence is.  
  
..........  
  
Help me take over the world  
  
Every1: -_- Bakura!!!  
  
Bakura: oh all right. I dare you to . oh forget it!!!  
  
D/a: you sure? It's your revenge time...  
  
Bakura: yeah... I'm leaving  
  
Ryou: yeah. it's pretty late.  
  
YM: we're going too  
  
*Everyone leaves except Yugi, Yami + d/a makes sense since it's where they're staying.*  
  
Yugi: I'm gonna go sleep  
  
D/a: k. night.  
  
D/a: I'm going to stay down here for a little while.  
  
Yami: good night aibou.  
  
*Yugi goes upstairs*  
  
D/a: *sigh* //tonight's the last night. I'm going to go. but I don't want to. //  
  
Yami: d/a?  
  
D/a: *snap out of thoughts* huh?  
  
Yami: well. thanks for the presents.  
  
D/a: they're nothing really. *sigh*  
  
Yami: is something wrong?  
  
D/a: no. not really  
  
Yami: then there is something?  
  
D/a: no. maybe.  
  
Yami: *sits down beside her* maybe like.  
  
D/a: well. tonight's the last night I'll be here.  
  
Yami: err. where are you going?  
  
D/a: home. where I belong.  
  
Yami: *speechless*  
  
D/a: *tear rolls down her check*  
  
Yami: O_O why are you.  
  
D/a: *buries her face in Yami's chest* *cries*  
  
Yami: O_O *doesn't know what to do*  
  
D/a: *continues crying*  
  
Yami: *hugs her*  
  
*Clock: 2 minutes before midnight*  
  
D/a: *stops crying* *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Yami: it really late. you should really go to bed.  
  
D/a: don't wanna  
  
Yami: you're still so childish.  
  
D/a: ^_^  
  
Yami: how would you go so sleep? Another stuffed bear?  
  
D/a: //how about a good night kiss.//  
  
*Clock: 5 sec. To midnight and counting*  
  
Yami: *reads mind* *blushes* well. i. err... *leans over*  
  
*Clock: 2 sec.*  
  
Yami: *leans even closer.*  
  
*Clock: midnight*  
  
D/a: *POOF* *disappears*  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Back at home.  
  
D/a: *falls onto bed* OW!!!  
  
Ghost: I see you're finally back.  
  
D/a: you. you couldn't of waited a sec longer.  
  
Ghost: I'm sorry, but orders are orders. everyone must follow. o exceptions.  
  
D/a: but I was soooooooo close.  
  
Ghost: such is life. good bye and maybe will meet again *disappears*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: *sniff* *sniff* I didn't get mah kiss... *sniff* *imitates ghost* blah! Such is life!! Hmph!!! I lied . this ISN'T the LAST chpt, but there'll be a REALLY short chpt after this one.. but the squel will be posted if I get reviews.. 


	22. LAST CHAPPIE AND PROLOGUE TO SQUEL

20 insane days b4 Christmas in the YGO world  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: well. this is REALLY the LAST chappie of this fict. so sad.. But I'll be back with the squel. VERY short chpt..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning.  
  
Yugi: *wakes up* huh? Where's d/a?  
  
Yami: she went back home.  
  
Yugi: how?  
  
Yami: *shrug* she just disappeared.  
  
Yugi: I didn't get a chance to say good-bye. you knew she was going to leave?  
  
Yami: not until late last night.  
  
Yugi: well-  
  
*Phone rings*  
  
Yugi: *picks up the phone* moshi, moshi  
  
Mokuba: Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Mokuba? What's wrong?  
  
Mokuba: it's Seto. he's. small..  
  
Yugi: bring him here..  
  
*Few minutes later*  
  
*Door bell rings*  
  
Yugi: *opens door* O_O *sees Joey, tea, Tristan and Seto..  
  
......................  
  
.....................  
  
...............  
  
...............  
  
As chibis...* //err.. Yami? I think you should come see this..//  
  
Yami: *manifests* what-  
  
Yugi: Mokuba. what happened?  
  
Mokuba: I don't know.. I woke up with Seto this. and found Joey, tea and Tristan in my way here..  
  
Yami: d/a. she leaves trouble behind. *sigh*  
  
Yugi: well. what are we going to do?  
  
Yami: I don't know. but I guess se have to hope that d/a will come back and reverse the spell. or we can try to reverse it ourselves..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D/a: I'm gonna be back, but not until a VERY special day comes. but don't worrwee. I won't b gone for long.  
  
R+R  
  
^_~ JA!! 


End file.
